Eternity for Love
by scatterthestars
Summary: Who would you give forever up for? It's easy for Kurt to answer that question, because he's known since he came to be. For Blaine, he deals with his whole world changing after meeting Kurt and realizing not everybody is who they seem to be.
1. Chapter 1

**So when I was stuck on all my other stories I started writing this one. It's totally different from any other kind of story or idea that I've had so far.**

Time is something always there; always present but not fully seen. It passes barely without notice from humans. It can be measured in seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, and years. Some people only get a little bit of it while others get more than they desire.

Kurt has had thousands of years of time to live with. It has been years and years and years of living and seeing the world below him pass. It's been seeing humans die and often thinking about how that would feel; how it would be like to take a last breath and know he wouldn't be anymore. Time is something that has always been there, and will always be there. It unfurls out in front of him like a never-ending road that is empty as he walks along it. Of course there are others like him with thousands of years behind them and thousands in ahead of them. But now...now he waits for the one person to change all that for him.

Some people wait a handful of years to meet the person they will love, not knowing who said person will be. It can be down a grocery aisle, an accidental run in, or a chance meeting. Kurt has known and waited hundreds of years for the person he loves.

He can remember coming down almost three hundred years before. Humans instantly caught his attention after watching them for years before that. They were a strange being to him; everything from how they were created, to how they lived, and how they almost always accepted death when it was upon them. But what intrigued him the most was how they loved. They loved with all their hearts and it always amazes him how beautiful he finds that.

That's why at that precise moment he sits on a stool with his back to the bar watching the door and taking sips of his Scotch. He shifts some in his seat, back uncomfortable as the bar presses in and disturbs his wings. Giving up, he unfurls them and leans forward a tad, feeling much better. The air blows through his feathers and cools him down, sending a relieved feeling through his body.

Around him, humans go about their routines, impervious to him and what he is and his enormous white wings; the only exception being the young girl in the corner who stares at his wings and looks him over. Kurt sees when it registers with her who he is; her lips part slightly and she stands up, opening her own grey wings.

Kurt tips his head to her when she lowers her head out of courtesy and honor, and Kurt seeing an abundance of respect in her eyes.

Returning his attention to the door, noticing the girl go back to her business, he intently stares at the door. It's almost as if he's willing it to be pulled open and for the person to step through it.

Sitting up a bit straighter and hoping when it's pulled open, he slumps and drops his smile when it's the wrong person. Taking a sip of his Scotch, he prays this doesn't take all night (even though he would stay and wait if it did.)

It's not as if he hasn't already waited thousands of years for this night, so a few more hours are easy.

* * *

Blaine is in need of a drink. Anything to get his mind off the day of school he endured.

He swears his professors were out to ruin his day, and succeeding in doing just that. That's why he has every intention of getting plastered and forgetting about the whole day.

Knowing the place he stops in front of is a bit more expensive than other bars he frequents, he pays it no mind when he chooses it at random.

Stepping into the bar, the noise not too loud and the place not too crowded, Blaine's sight immediately falls on the young man sitting at the bar smiling at him. He has a drink in one hand and looks as if he stepped right off a runway from Paris. The way he looks at Blaine makes a heat coil in his lower belly; he looks at him as if he's the greatest thing his eyes have landed on. Blaine almost wants to look over his shoulder to make sure he's not staring at someone else entirely.

Smiling back at him, he begins to ponder going up to him if he's still there later when he's had a few drinks and his inhibition is shot to hell.

Sitting at a table in the corner, giving his order to a waitress, Blaine removes his coat and has every intention of enjoying his free night.

"Hello, Blaine." he hears someone say behind him. Turning around, he finds the young man standing there smiling at him.

Once again, Blaine is taken aback by his pure beauty. Never before has he seen someone so captivating in his life. He watches in stunned silence as the man sits down across from him, setting his drink down. Mind going blank and not sure what to say, he decides to just sit there. _'Looking like an idiot_.' he mentally adds.

It's only after a few moments of staring, and feeling like a complete fool, does he realize he has no idea who this person is.

"I'm sorry, but how do you know my name?" Blaine finally manages to ask confused, wondering if he's supposed to remember meeting this young man before, knowing that can't be the case because he would remember someone as gorgeous as the person sitting across from him.

"I know a lot about you, Blaine." The young man says, drawing out the E at the end of his name, and making his name sound more sensual than he thought a person could. "I've been waiting a very, very long time for tonight."

"Yeah," Blaine laughs, thinking this guy is just trying to pick him up (and not minding one bit.) "How long?"

"Centuries, Blaine," he replies, leaning forward and smiling his dazzling smile. "Centuries."

"Centuries, wow," Blaine says with an air of laughter in his voice. "I think it should only be fair I learn your name, then, since you've known mine for much longer."

"Where are my manners? I'm Kurt."

Blaine sees Kurt hold out his hand, taking it in his and feeling something like a bolt of electricity go through his body at the contact. Shaking Kurt's hand, and not wanting to let go, but doing so anyways, Blaine smiles at him and practically melts at the smile he gives him in return.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Kurt boldly asks.

"Yes," Blaine replies without a second thought, no hesitation in his answer.

Something about his draw to Kurt is different. It's an immediate connection that has him wanting to be with

"Let's go then."

Following Kurt when he stands up, not even caring that he didn't get his drink, he walks a few steps behind him. Walking amongst the cars in the parking lot, Blaine stops dead in his tracks when Kurt opens the door to a black Ferrari, wondering who exactly he's going home with.

"Something the matter?" Kurt asks him as he sits in the passenger seat, running his hands over the interior of the car.

"Other than the fact you drive a Ferrari. No." Blaine shockingly says, finally sitting back and putting his seatbelt on.

"Shall we go?" The engine roars to life as Kurt starts the car only to be turned into a gentle sounding purr as Kurt begins to drive.

"Yeah," Blaine nods his head.

* * *

So, technically the only reason he bought the damn car was because he knew Blaine would love it.

Seeing the smile on his face as he drives is enough to make him happy, and have him smiling in turn.

He learned long ago that buying things was one of his favorite things to do while he's down. He purchased small things from books to jewelry to paintings, but one of his absolute favorite things to buy is cars.

The 1956 BMW Roadster is his favorite purchase, and worth every penny. The Ferrari, on the other hand, a purchase made out of boredom and pretty much only used for tonight.

Picking up the speed of the car, Kurt chuckles when Blaine looks at him with pure excitement and adrenaline in his eyes.

Sitting forward some so his back is off the seat of the car, Kurt anticipates the next hour as he pulls up to his house in record time. _'Seems the Ferrari is good for something after all.'_ Kurt thinks as he stops the car and cuts the engine.

* * *

If Blaine thought the car was a shock, Kurt's house proves to be an even bigger one.

The house is far from that. It's a two story mansion that looks as if it should be owned by a much older millionaire, not the young guy walking in front of him.

"So, you're rich." Blaine states as if it's not the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, I guess so." Kurt shrugs and tosses his keys on a nearby table, taking off his jacket and throwing it on the table as well.

"Family money or something else? If you don't mind me asking."

"Making investments in the right things," Kurt replies. "I'm very knowledgeable when it comes to investing in things. I always choose right."

Blaine blushes at the way Kurt says that and the wink he throws him.

"Want something to drink?" Kurt asks as he stands there looking gorgeous.

"Okay," Blaine says as he starts to follow Kurt as he walks down the hallway. If he sneaks a glance at Kurt's ass in his pants, he doesn't feel bad about doing it considering how Kurt is swaying his hips as he walks.

"I'll have you know I never do this: go home with a guy I literally just met at a bar," Blaine admits, fidgeting with the zipper of his jacket as he stands in Kurt's giant kitchen with him.

"Don't worry, Blaine, nothing will be happening tonight." Kurt reassures him, offering him a Scotch (which he takes.)

"Then why did you bring me here." Panic begins to set in as Blaine realizes all the possibilities of how his night could end-and some of them not a pretty picture. "You're not going to kill me, are you? That way I know to start running."

"No, Blaine," Kurt giggles, taking a sip of his drink. "I'm doing something far from that."

"What would that be?" Blaine curiously asks.

"I'm telling you what millions of humans are oblivious to."

"What's that?"

"Angels live among them." Kurt honestly and nonchalantly answers.

Hearing Kurt say that has Blaine bursting out laughing, "That's the craziest thing I've ever heard. And I've heard many crazy things."

"Shall I prove myself?" Kurt asks with a grin.

"O-okay," Blaine stammers out.

"Hold out your hand."

Blaine hesitates for half-a-second, lifting his shaking hand out in front of him, scared of what Kurt will do. When Kurt takes it, he jerks at the spark that goes through him at the skin-on-skin contact.

"Don't worry, Blaine, I'm not gonna hurt you." Kurt chuckles, turning his hand over so his palm is face up. "Now, close your eyes."

"What?!"

"Close your eyes." Kurt repeats with more of an edge to his voice.

Doing as he's told, Blaine closes his eyes and feels as Kurt takes his hand in his. He shudders as Kurt traces the palm of his hand with his fingertip, going outward and following his fingers. Stopping at the tip of his forefinger, Blaine is confused when he takes his finger away.

"This will sting for a second," he hears Kurt say.

Right as he's about to protest, a pinch on the tip of his forefinger quiets him. Feeling something pierce his skin and blood begin to rush to the top, he still stands there waiting for Kurt's proof. Suddenly, Kurt's forefinger and thumb hold his fingertip between his, pressing down for a few seconds.

"You can open your eyes now," Kurt tells him.

Opening his eyes, Blaine is shocked to find everything the same as he closed them. For some reason, he expected to see the world in a different way. He expected a new view of it, but all he sees is what was there before.

Turning his gaze to Kurt, he sees him bring his own fingertip to his mouth and suck what little blood was gathered at the tip. Looking at his hand and seeing blood on his forefinger, and sucking it away, Blaine begins to laugh.

"What's funny?" Kurt seriously asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't think it worked. Nothing is happening." Blaine continues to laugh, thinking he's been conversing with a lunatic.

"It worked perfectly fine."

"Prove it then," Blaine demands, raising an eyebrow and tapping his foot in impatience.

He sees Kurt smirk at him.

One instant everything is normal, and the next he's dropping his mouth open in shock when Kurt spreads his wings out to his sides.

Of course he thought Kurt was beautiful before, but now with his wings all Blaine can think to call him is captivating.

Kurt's wings are white like freshly fallen snow blanketing the ground, more beautiful than anything Blaine has ever laid his eyes on. They are expansive, sticking out to Kurt's sides and taking up more space in the already massive kitchen. Taking a few steps to him, wanting to reach out and touch them, he refrains from doing that and stares at Kurt in shock, seeing a smug grin on his face.

"You're gorgeous," Blaine mumbles, feeling the urge to touch again.

"You can touch them, Blaine. It's fine." Kurt smiles at him and turns around, presenting his wings. "I would actually very much like for you to touch them."

Taking the few steps until there are mere inches between Kurt's body and his, Blaine lifts his hand and runs his fingers through the softest feathers he's ever felt. He runs his fingers from the middle of the wing to where they seem to pass through Kurt's shirt as if it's not there. Sliding his fingers through the feathers, swearing he hears Kurt release a low moan, Blaine moves his hand until he reaches the end. The feathers are long and beautiful; the sunlight spilling in from the window Kurt stands in front of makes them almost seem whiter than what they are.

Dropping his hand, still amazed at the sight in front of him, Blaine wonders how many other people there are like him who have experienced this moment. This moment of complete reworking of what he thought the world was; this moment of being surprised at what is actually out there hidden right in front of humans. He feels as if he just joined an exclusive club he had no idea existed and wonders what exactly it was he did to get in.

"I must admit: I'm a tad jealous of you right now," Blaine says as he takes a few steps back.

"Why?"

"I think at some point in their lives, humans have a wish to fly," Blaine tells him as Kurt turns to face him.

"Did you ever wish for that?"

"Of course I did." After saying that, Blaine sees Kurt grin and get a slight glint in his eyes.

"Maybe soon I'll let you fly with me."

Blaine watches as Kurt brings his wings in and folds them against his back, intrigued in how they somehow disappear from sight altogether.

"I don't understand. Why are you showing me this; telling me things, I'm pretty sure are top secret?" Blaine asks dumbfounded after realizing just what occurred.

"_'Top secret?_'" Kurt repeats, chuckling. "I'm not the C.I.A or F.B.I., Blaine. This information isn't a matter of national security."

"It's the only thing that came to mind, okay," Blaine says in embarrassment. "But why are you revealing these things to me?"

"It might be weird, or strange, to hear at the moment, but I've been in love with you for a very long time."

"You don't know me. We've only met tonight, less than an hour ago."

"Yes, but," Kurt pauses for a few seconds and smiles the smile that makes Blaine feel as if he'll do anything Kurt asks of him. "I've known about you for a very long time, and I've loved you for many, many years."

The crazy part for Blaine is that he believes him. He can tell in how he looks at him like he's the world, how he says his name like it's the greatest word to ever pass his lips, and how he managed to do it all without scaring him away.

The even crazier part is Blaine welcomes everything Kurt is saying and showing him. It's not easy yet understanding it all, but he accepts it as what Kurt presents it to be: a truth brought to light in front of him.

"I need some time to...process all this." Blaine sits down and breathes in a deep breath.

"Of course," Kurt agrees in an understanding voice. "Take all the time you need. Here's my number, just call me when you're ready to talk." Kurt writes his number down on a piece of paper, handing it to Blaine.

He stuffs the paper in his pocket, the need to lie down great and go over everything he was just told and learned.

"I'm going to need a ride home," Blaine mumbles.

"I can call a cab, or would you like for me to take you?"

Wanting to spend more time with Kurt and talk about everything, but wanting to be alone to try and understand everything he learned, Blaine decides to just go take a cab home.

"It was really wonderful to finally to get to meet you, Blaine," Kurt tells him as he holds open his front door after the cab arrives. "Hopefully our next meeting doesn't take as long to happen."

Rather than feel weird about Kurt knowing they will meet again, Blaine feels elated at knowing this isn't their only meeting.

Telling Kurt bye, he climbs into the cab and releases a big breath of air, wondering what the hell just happened, and why he feels as if it's right.

This was definitely not how he planned his night to go. It seems Kurt managed to draw him in and change his world in ways he never thought in a matter of hours.

* * *

**Hope this has caught your interest so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

His mind is still reeling over everything that happened when he wakes up. Thinking it was all a vivid dream, he gets ready and goes to his favorite coffee shop close to campus.

Walking in, he instantly knows it wasn't a dream. The girl behind the counter, the one that always seemed a little too nice to him, has her lite brown wings out, tucking them behind her when he steps up to the counter.

"Hi, Blaine." She greets him with a smile. "The usual."

"Yeah," he replies, handing over the money when she rings him up. "So, Lacey," he says to get her attention.

"Yes?"

"Brown wings. I would have thought white."

"No, white are for onl-" she stops what she is saying when she realizes what they are talking about. She begins to chuckle, saying, "He didn't waste his time b..."

Blaine doesn't catch what she says as she begins to mumble and trail off. "Who? Kurt. How do you know him?"

"I have an agreement with him," Lacey tells him, handing him his coffee. "He helped me when I came down fifty years ago."

_'Fifty years. Did she really say that?'_ The only thing Blaine can think as he thanks her for his coffee and walks out, wondering how old she really is.

Over the course of the next few days, Blaine is shocked every time he sees an angel just casually going about their lives as if nothing out of the ordinary is going on. Most, he realizes, have either grey or brown wings, and never seeing another one with white. Only one angel does he see with black wings, and he only sees that after accidentally bumping into him.

The man actually snarls at him as if he's the gum on the bottom of his shoe; as if he's the biggest inconvenience to him. As he walks away from him, he swears he can hear the angel call him a useless human.

Walking into Professor Thompson's class on Thursday, he expects it to be like all his other classes this past year. For the whole class it's just like that: him teaching and making the class laugh, and making it enjoyable. But when he has his back to the class as he fixes the papers on his desk as they walk out, Blaine stops dead in his tracks when Professor Thompson suddenly opens his grey wings.

"You're a...I can't believe you're an angel," Blaine says under his breath in case the other students still in the classroom hear him.

"I see someone has given you the sight, Blaine." Professor Thompson chuckles, stuffing his stack of papers into his satchel, tucking his wings back behind him. "How long have you had it?"

"About a week," Blaine replies.

"Crazy how many of us there actually are just walking around, right?"

"The girl who makes coffee at my favorite coffee shop, I was shocked by her as well."

"Can I ask who the angel was that gave it to you?"

"Oh, yeah, it...It was Kurt," Blaine responds, instantly seeing Professor Thompson go rigid. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, my God, it's you. I've heard many stories of you, but I-...I can't believe it's you, and in my class this whole time. I mean, I heard the name Blaine, but thought nothing of it." Blaine barely hears anything else after that, unable to discern what the professor is talking about as he rambles on.

"What are you talking about? I'm not understanding anything," Blaine confusedly says, wondering if his brain can deal with more information right now.

"Of course you wouldn't know...But, I still can't believe this whole time." Thompson laughs, looking at Blaine in a new light. "I can see why he wo-"

"Professor Thompson-"

"Call me Jeffery, it's the least I could ask of you." At that Blaine swears Thompson is looking at him in awe, as if he's the biggest celebrity known to man.

"Well, Jeffery," Blaine says, feeling strange calling his professor by his first name. "Can you explain to me why you're so shocked at who I am?"

"Sure, of course I will. I'm on my break, let's go grab a bite to eat and talk." Thompson suggests, which Blaine agrees to.

* * *

"Enjoy your meals, gentlemen," the waitress kindly says after setting their food down, and then walking away.

Blaine stares at his food, not sure why he ordered it since he barely has an appetite. Looking up, he chuckles at finding Thompson chomping away at his burger.

"I have a question before you...explain everything. How is it that you have an appetite and can eat food?"

Thompson laughs as he says, "Actually, in heaven we don't. But for some reason, the second we step on Earth's soil, we become ravenous and pretty much eat anything in sight for the first week. It's not a pretty picture."

"Oh," Blaine says, wondering if the hunger still lingers or Thompson is just in a hurry and has little time. "About Kurt and me?"

"Oh, yes, what would you like to know?" Thompson sets his hamburger down and cleans his hands on a napkin, and taking a drink of his coke.

"You said you knew who I am. How?"

"Obviously, you know Kurt?"

Blaine nods his head yes at the question.

"Well, I know him, too. We've been friends a very long time. I'm actually surprised I didn't know he was down," Thompson gets a far off look in his eyes for a second, and then it's gone. "Oh, well. Anyways, Kurt is...How do I put this so you understand." Blaine sees him think it over, trying to put it easy. "He's one of the very few among God's ranks that He feels a bit more deeply for. He was very important in Heaven."

Blaine can feel the blood drain from his face, and feels his heart almost stop altogether. "That's not lightly, that's a fucking punch in the gut multiple times."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"So, Kurt is very powerful?"

"Among many other things. That's why I was shocked to understand who you really were."

"Why?"

"In Heaven, many, many years ago, after Kurt was, I guess created, I can't really explain how we come to be. Anyways, right after, a prophecy foretold that he would fall in love with a human. Now, you have to understand in Heaven, prophecies are very uncommon and only come about once every few millennium. So this one was a shock to us all, and seemed highly unlikely. It just seemed unlikely for an angel to fall in love with a human. By the time he was at how he looks now-How does he look? Is he still gorgeous as I remember him to be?" Thompson all of a sudden asks.

"Yeah, he's still gorgeous," Blaine replies, feeling a blush stain his cheeks and seeing Thompson smile.

"He always was one of the most beautiful ones." Thompson gets a look as if remembering how beautiful Kurt is. "Anyways, after reaching how he looks now, he was already powerful and strong and in the ranks with God's others just like him. Many of use believed he would decide to be with his best friend, but no; he believed in you very much."

"What best friend?" Blaine asks, feeling a pang of jealousy at the idea of this unknown angel being with Kurt.

"His name was Sebastian. They were very close, and I know for sure he was in love with Kurt. That all changed, though, because of the war."

"What happened?"

"You're going to have to ask Kurt for that part of the story. But, after the war, he became, like I said, one of the most powerful angels among God's rank. He knew of you, I don't know how, that's something you'll need to ask him, also. Seeing him at his best is why the rest of us laughed at the thought of him leaving it all behind for a human. No offense to you, of course."

"None taken. I can see where you're coming from." Blaine waves off his comment, not understanding why Kurt would give that all up for someone like him. "Did you believe that Kurt would give it up?"

"No, because I saw him fight, I saw him at his most powerful, and it just seemed crazy to me that his love for a human could make him give it all up." Thompson admits, taking another bite of his burger. "The others of us told him it was stupid and crazy to have faith in a prophecy that could very well be wrong. We tried to talk him out of his thoughts, but he kept telling us he was more than sure that you would exist and that the two of you would find each other."

"He was that sure of me?" Blaine feels a sense of wonderment and pride in how Kurt held fast to his belief and knowledge that he would exist.

"Yes," Jeffery says with a smile. "He was that sure."

After that, Blaine sits there as Jeffery finishes his meal, going over the things he learned about Kurt.

Still sitting there after Jeffery leaves he pulls out his phone and brings up the number programmed in there since the previous week.

* * *

Kurt sits at the table in the coffee shop stirring sugar into his cup of coffee, patiently waiting for Blaine to arrive. He was thrilled when he called him to ask to meet up. Perking up when he sees him walk through the door, he waves when he notices him.

"Hi, Blaine," he says when Blaine sits down across from him. He can hear his voice filled with happiness, amazed that Blaine can do that to him just by being in his presence.

"This is my favorite, thanks," Blaine tells him after taking a drink of the coffee sitting in front of him.

"I know." Kurt sits forward some, and crossing his legs, the back of his chair disturbing his wings. "I'm glad you called."

"Me too," Blaine says with a smile, Kurt seeing his eyes get brighter and a blush on his cheeks when he looks at him.

"So?"

"Can I take you out on a date?" Blaine blurts out all of a sudden.

"I would love that," Kurt replies, feeling butterflies in his stomach. "When?"

"Tonight, at seven."

"Seven it is," Kurt agrees, taking one final drink of his coffee and standing up.

"Where are you going?" Blaine asks with a bit of sadness to his voice.

"Let's get out of here."

"Okay." Kurt hears Blaine easily agree.

Walking outside and to his car, expecting Blaine to be following him, he's surprised to turn around and find him unlocking the door to an old, beat-up car.

"What in the world is that?" Kurt asks surprised, wondering if you can even call it a car anymore.

"It's my useless, piece of a junk car," Blaine responds, looking at his car with disgust.

"Come on." Kurt waves him to him, walking to his car when he's beside him. "Get in."

"So, how many cars do you own?" Blaine asks curiously as he climbs into the passenger seat of the red 1968 Mustang convertible.

"A few." Kurt starts the engine and begins to drive, knowing the place to take Blaine.

It takes them less than twenty minutes to arrive at the dealership. Kurt climbs out of his car and leans against the door, smiling at the confusion on Blaine's face.

"What are we doing here exactly?"

"Pick one," Kurt tells him.

"What?!"

"I'm ridding you of that terrible excuse for a car. So, pick one; whichever one you like."

"I can't let you buy me a new car," Blaine says, looking at Kurt as if he's crazy. "I won't."

"You can pick one of your own choice right now, or have one of my choice delivered tomorrow. You choose." Kurt grins as he sees Blaine think it over, knowing there's no way for him to avoid not getting a new car.

"Fine!" Blaine exclaims, throwing his door close a little too roughly in defeat, although Kurt sees his lips turn up in a small smile. "I'm not getting anything expensive."

"Your choice, Blaine." Kurt sing-songs, watching as Blaine begins to walk among the cars on the lot.

"Hello, can I help you with anything?" Kurt hears a young man ask him.

* * *

So, it's not every day he is taken to a dealership and told to pick a car of his choice. Hearing Kurt tell him that, for a few minutes he thought if Kurt was for real and being serious or just delusional. Finding out he was being dead serious, Blaine decided to indulge him, and thought it couldn't be all that bad to have a new car.

Considering the old car he drives, surprised it still even runs, he thinks maybe having a new car can't be all too bad. He thinks about ways to pay Kurt back later, because he isn't particularly fond of Kurt spending so much money on him. But still, he does fall a little in love with the car he stands in front of at the moment; always wanting one since seeing Bumblebee in Transformers.

Deciding on the aqua blue 2011 Chevy Camaro, he turns around to see Kurt looking uncomfortable as some guy tries to flirt with him. Again, he is confused by the jealousy he feels at the sight of this guy trying to hit on Kurt. He understands Kurt is gorgeous, can see it for himself and in the eyes of anyone who looks at him, so he knows he will have to get used to people flirting and staring at him. But he suddenly feels as if he needs to make it known to other people that he's the one with Kurt, even though he doesn't get why he needs to do that only after meeting him twice. Walking to Kurt and wrapping an arm around his waist, feeling his heart skip a beat, like usual, when Kurt gives him his dazzling smile, Blaine outwardly gloats when as he holds Kurt.

"I've made my choice," he tells Kurt, kissing his forehead for added effort. Grinning wide when he looks back to the guy to see him looking at him with jealousy.

"What car did you choose?" The guy, Scott, as his name tag reads, asks in an uninterested voice.

"The aqua blue Chevy Camaro," Blaine responds.

"Nice choice," Scott says with a hint of jealousy evident in his voice. "I'll draw up the paperwork for you."

He scoffs when Scott walks away, noticing how his shoulders are slightly drooped and posture is wrong.

"You didn't have to worry about him," Kurt tells him with a smile. "You don't have to worry about anybody making my thoughts wonder from you."

He doesn't know why in that instant he does it. Cupping the side of Kurt's face, and stroking his thumb along his bottom lip, he leans forward and captures Kurt's mouth in a simple kiss. But the second their lips touch, something changes and Blaine is furiously kissing Kurt, feeling Kurt kiss back as hard and quickly turning the kiss heated.

It's almost as if every ounce of passion he pours into the kiss, he feels it returned in kind, making this, single-handedly, the greatest kiss he's ever experienced. He doesn't know why, or what it is about Kurt, that has him wanting to do this with him for the rest of his life.

Finally pulling back breathless, and slightly dizzy and mind reeling, his eyes fall on Kurt's slightly kiss-swollen lips turning up into a smile.

"That was unexpected, but welcomed," Kurt giddily says.

Instead of responding, Blaine kisses Kurt again, surprised at how much he needs to be doing this.

He licks into Kurt's mouth, tasting the slight sugar still on his tongue from his coffee and a distinct taste that he can't place. It's a taste that drives him wild and has him seeking it out and holding onto the memory of it. He feels as Kurt does the same with him and his tongue; tasting him and massaging their tongues together in the most sinful way.

The only reason they pull apart is the sound of someone clearing their throat nearby. "I have your paperwork all ready to be filled out," Scott says in a monotone voice.

"Okay," Blaine replies, keeping his eyes on Kurt's magnificent blue eyes swimming with love and happiness.

* * *

Now that he knows how it feels it's all he can think about. The press of Blaine's lips against his, the slide of their tongues, and how Blaine practically made him fall apart and put him back together all in one kiss.

He thinks about it as Blaine groans about the person fussing over him. Smiling at the sight of him standing on the platform as the young lady, Stacy, takes his measurements for a suit.

"I don't need this," he says as Stacy makes him hold out his arms to his sides.

"Where we're going tonight you will," Kurt tells him as he pulls down a shirt he likes.

"I thought I asked you on the date. Doesn't that imply I get to choose the place we go to?"

"Technically: yes." Kurt smiles at Blaine, grabbing yet another shirt. "But since I was planning to take you out, I'm stealing your date and making it mine."

"I don't think that's allowed." Blaine laughs, making Stacy tell him to try and not to move.

"Well then," Kurt sighs, dropping the pile of clothes he has at the register, and adding a few sunglasses to the pile. "I guess you'll just have to ask me out again, won't you."

"I guess so."

Kurt grins at that, doing a little happy dance on the inside. Listening as the cashier rings up the clothes as the tailor finishes with Blaine; Kurt pays for his purchases and waits as Blaine changes back into his regular clothes.

"Thank you for your purchases, Kurt," the young girl behind the register tells him.

"You're welcome, Drew," he replies to her.

"So, who's the guy?" Drew easily asks that after knowing Kurt for five years.

"Blaine," Kurt replies with a smile, sliding on his new glasses. "Cute, isn't he?" he asks, feeling giddy about talking with Drew about Blaine.

"Kurt, I can't believe it, a guy actually has you blushing. I thought I'd never see the day." Kurt knows she's teasing, can tell by the tone of her voice and her grin and the wink she gives him. "He must be one lucky guy if he snagged a date from you. I don't think I've heard of someone rejecting people as much as you did."

"Trust me when I say I'm the lucky one."

At that moment Blaine comes back out from the dressing room looking ready to leave.

"It should be ready in less than three hours," Stacy informs him.

"Thanks, Stacy." Kurt smiles at her.

Telling Drew and Stacy bye, Kurt walks out carrying one of his bags, Blaine holding the other two. Walking with Blaine to his car, often stealing glances at him and looking at his lips, Kurt is overwhelmed with joy at finally being where he's found himself.

Looking back on it, it would seem crazy to others to wait thousands of years for one person. Wait all that time for a single soul that would make him

Stopping in front of Blaine's new car, knowing Blaine isn't letting on how much he loves it. But he can tell by the glint he gets in his eyes when he looks at it. He puts all the purchased clothing in the trunk of the car and closes it.

"Am I going to have to get used to you buying me stuff even though I don't need it?"

"Yes," Kurt replies, sliding on the other pair of sunglasses on Blaine's face. "I'm going to spoil you crazy."

"Can I ask why?"

"Because you deserve it." Kurt leans forward and kisses Blaine like he's wanted to for the past hour. "See you tonight," he says pulling back from the kiss.

"Seven."

"Seven," Kurt repeats, smiling and walking away.

* * *

It's still all strange to Blaine to have someone like Kurt suddenly enter his life like he did. One minute he's a normal college kid worrying about everything under the sun, and the next his whole world is turned upside down. He finds himself actually enjoying the pace of his life; where it was once hum-drum and repetitive it is now filled with a new kind of excitement at not knowing if the next person he meets could be an angel. And having his new vision is one of the coolest things that has ever happened to him.

Dropping the bags of new clothes he now has, Blaine walks to his tiny living room and plops down on his worn sofa ready to pass some time watching bad reality television.

* * *

Knocking on Kurt's door at precisely the right time for their date, he grins at him when he pulls the door open. "Hello," he says when he walks in.

"Hi," Kurt shyly replies.

Blaine gets a good look at him, biting his lip from saying something stupid when he sees how good Kurt looks in his black suit and tie. It's then that he looks down and gets a good look at what he's wearing and wonders where they exactly are going. "I'm beginning to think I'm underdressed," he says as he gestures to what he's wearing.

"That's what earlier was for." Kurt takes his hand and leads him to a small bathroom down one of his hallways. Inside he finds the suit he was being fitted for earlier at the clothing store and shakes his head at knowing Kurt would think of something like that. "You can change and we'll go," Kurt says as right before walking out of the bathroom and closing the door.

Blaine steps out of the bathroom a few minutes later feeling a bit more classy and elegant in his suit that fits him perfectly. It hugs and clings to every shape of his body just like the tailor intended it too. "How in the world did she do this in less than a day?" he rhetorically asks as he runs his hands down the front of his suit jacket.

"I think it's magic," Kurt jokes as he takes a good look at Blaine. Smirking as he stares at him, Blaine sees him bite his lower lip and release it a bit redder.

Seeing him do that has a need to kiss Kurt overtake him and so he does. He presses his lips hard to Kurt's soft ones and smiles when Kurt moans into his mouth. Breaking the kiss before they completely forget everything, Blaine rests his forehead to Kurt's own. "We should probably go on this date before we end up making out the whole night."

"I see nothing wrong in that," Kurt replies.

"Me either; but I would very much like to go on this date with you," Blaine tells him taking his hand and walking to the front door.

"Okay, let's go on this date."

* * *

"Enjoy," Kurt tells him, taking a bite of his cracker.

They sit at a table in a fancy French restaurant that Blaine has never heard of. Glancing around the other patrons of the restaurant, Blaine doesn't let it get past him that Kurt and him seem to be some of the youngest people in the place. He finds it cute that Kurt would take him to one of the fanciest restaurants that he's ever been to that is frequented by people much older than him. But what really surprised him was Kurt getting a table when the hostess originally told him he didn't make a reservation and there were no available tables. He still not sure what Kurt did to get the table they now have.

Blaine brings his own cracker up to his mouth and takes a bite, immediately wanting to spit it out and drink the whole bottle of wine to the side of him. Scrunching his face in disgust, he swallows what little is in his mouth and drains the wine in his glass.

Kurt chuckles as he says, "I guess it's an acquired taste."

"Nothing about that suggests I will ever acquire that taste." Blaine grabs a plain cracker and eats it, removing the last of the caviar taste in his mouth. Taking a drink when the waiter refills their glasses, he looks over the menu and has no idea what he's reading. "I don't understand anything I'm reading." He can discern a few words here and there, but overall it reads just like it is: a menu in a foreign language he doesn't know.

"Would you like me to order for you?" Kurt asks as he smiles at him, closing his menu and placing it on the table.

"That would be great." Blaine doesn't let it get past him the look their waiter gives Kurt when he comes to take their orders. But the whole time Kurt's vision never wavers from his, making him blush.

Blaine listens to Kurt speak French as he orders; the words sounding beautiful as they fall from his lips, as if he's been speaking it for a very long time. Hearing Kurt thank the waiter before he leaves, Blaine catches the wink the waiter throws him before walking away, snorting out of annoyance. "How many languages can you speak?" he asks as he runs his finger over one of his forks.

"Almost all spoken languages," Kurt replies. He chuckles when Blaine gets surprised by that, adding, "I've gotten very bored while I was down. I also read a lot."

"That makes me feel very lazy," Blaine says as he swirls the wine in his glass.

"I've had a copious amount of time to waste."

"What else can you do?"

"Besides fly and speak a ton of languages?" Kurt jokingly adds.

"Yes," Blaine says with a small laugh.

"Well, you should know, and this is very important," Kurt says as he leans forward, quirking an eyebrow, and whispering as if revealing a secret. "I'm a very, very good cook."

Blaine laughs at that.

A few minutes later their food is set down in front of them and Blaine hesitates at first eating what is on his plate. Tentatively taking his first bite, Blaine almost moans at the taste that hits his tongue. Looking up at Kurt, who's grinning at him, he finishes his bite before talking. "This might be the best thing I've ever eaten."

"I'm glad you enjoy it." Kurt smiles at him as he takes a bite of his own food.

After that, him and Kurt enjoy their meals while holding a conversation; they talk about nothing of great importance, but still finds themselves learning various things.

* * *

Kurt is a bit disappointed when they finish their meals, not wanting their date to be over. Standing up and walking with Blaine to the door, he blushes and smiles when Blaine takes his hand and laces their fingers together. Heading for his car, he stops in front of it and turns to Blaine. Placing his lips to Blaine's own, he knows he will never get enough of kissing Blaine.

What the waiter was doing didn't go unnoticed by him, but Kurt knows with all his heart that Blaine is the only important person to him on this earth. That random guy could never make him feel what he feels when he's with Blaine. And when he's with Blaine all he feels is happiness and like he finally knows why he was created, so he could be here and in this moment. He will never want to kiss anybody else or be with anybody else, because Blaine is it for him.

Pulling away with a smile on his face, he stares at Blaine's luminous eyes and sees them filled with joy. "I like kissing you," he says, tracing his finger over Blaine's pink, plump lips. Kurt enjoys how it feels when Blaine's lips are on his. How their mouths fit and move perfectly together in a way he never thought two people could fit together.

"Good," Blaine says as he smiles at him, barely kissing Kurt's fingertip. "Because I like kissing you, too."

"Come on." Kurt takes Blaine's hand and squeezing it real quick before walking to the driver side of the car. "Let's go."

Blaine watches the scenery pass by him as Kurt drives back to his house. He watches the lights blur together and the people in cars they pass turn their head when Kurt passes them, knowing they are staring in awe at Kurt's car. He listens to the song playing on the radio, lowly humming along. When he feels Kurt's hand slide into his on the center console, he keeps his sight out the window but smiles. For the remainder of the drive they stay like that, and Blaine finds himself

"Would you like to do something different?" Kurt asks when they step out of the car.

"Like what?" he asks as he reaches for Kurt's hand and laces their fingers together, feeling Kurt squeeze his hand the slightest.

"You'll see. You might even enjoy it, too."

Holding Kurt's hand as they walk into his house, Blaine is confused when he takes him to his backyard.

Seeing it for the first time, Blaine chuckles at the irony of all the statues of the baby angels placed all around the yard. The pool is lit up with lights with lounge chairs all around.

"Put your arms around me, and hold on tight." Kurt all of sudden tells him as they stand at the top of the deck.

"What?"

"Trust me." Kurt grabs his arms and wraps them around his neck, wrapping his own around his waist. Nudging his feet underneath his, Blaine thinks he's starting to figure out what he's going to do. "Don't look down if you're too scared." Kurt warns him, opening his wings with a loud whoosh.

"Uh-huh," Blaine nods his head, and burying his face in the crook of Kurt's neck and pressing as close to him as he can get.

He's unaware of the moment it happens, but pulling back from Kurt, Blaine is surprised at the sight of the neighborhood a few feet below them. Making out a few recognizable buildings in the distance

"What if someone sees?" he worriedly asks.

"They won't."

"How do you know?"

"Humans are blind to anything we can do."

"And the only way they can really see is if an angel does to them what you did to me?" Blaine says as he figures it out.

"Yes," Kurt smiles at him and nods his head.

"Have you ever done that, the blood thing, with another human?" he asks, feeling a twinge of jealousy at thinking of Kurt sharing that connection with someone other than him.

"No," Kurt smiles, holding him tighter. "We choose one person to do it with. No angel ever connects with another after the first time. Once an angel finds the one they love is only when we make the choice."

"You were pretty quick in making your choice."

"I made it long ago."

"And yet you didn't let me think on mine." Blaine doesn't say it to be mean, but more to show Kurt how he sprang something that big on him without so much as a warning.

"Do you regret me-"

"No. Never, Kurt." Blaine cuts him off at seeing how uneasy Kurt looked and sounded. "I just wished I had a bit more of a warning about how everything would change."

"I'm sorry," Kurt apologizes, resting their foreheads together. "I was just so happy to finally have you in my life I wasn't thinking clearly."

"I forgive you." Blaine kisses Kurt's forehead, holding him tighter as he glimpses at the world below him.

Looking up and realizing the stars are just out of reach up here as they are on the ground doesn't stop Blaine from still trying to reach for one like he did as a child.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asks with a chuckle.

"As a kid I always believed if I could reach out and just grab a star from the sky I could make a wish on it, and it would definitely come true. I tried my hardest every night to grab one, trying to wrap my fingers around it and hold it in my fist as it glowed. Alas, every night I would get upset that I was never able to get one. I haven't tried to do that in over fifteen years."

"What are trying to wish for tonight, then?"

Blaine stares into Kurt's deep blue eyes as he says, "For it to never end."

Suddenly, Kurt is surging forward and furiously kissing him, making him clutch tight to the back of Kurt's shirt to prevent himself from falling. A few moments later he feels as Kurt touches back down on the ground, somehow never breaking the kiss.

Walking backwards when Kurt begins to walk, not really sure what part of the backyard they are at, Blaine finally breathes when Kurt pulls back from the kiss. Seeing the look on Kurt's face, he asks, "What's wrong?"

"Don't hate me."

"Why would I h-" but he doesn't finish his question before Kurt is wrapping his arms around him and tipping both of them into the heated water of the pool.

Pushing to the surface, and spitting out what little water he had in his mouth, he pushes his hair back and laughs. Kurt surfaces with a look of delight on his face, laughing along with him.

"I can't believe you did that." Blaine treads in the water, licking the water drops off his lips.

"I thought it'd be fun."

"What if I didn't know how to swim and I drowned? What would you have done then?" Blaine decides to take his jacket it off, tossing it on the ground near the edge of the pool.

"Ah, but I know you know how to swim," Kurt tells him, doing the same with his jacket. "And if that wasn't the case, I guess I would have to suffer as I gave you mouth-to-mouth." Kurt laughs as he jokes, swimming towards Blaine.

Grabbing his hand and pulling him close, Blaine cups Kurt's neck and kisses him, feeling Kurt push his tongue past his lips. He can taste the hint of chlorine on Kurt's lips and tongue as he kisses him, not getting enough of it.

"I don't think there would be any tongue involved in mouth-to-mouth," Blaine says against his lips, smiling.

"Good thing this isn't real mouth-to-mouth, then." Kurt closes the space between them and captures Blaine's lips, licking into his mouth and moaning.

Blaine isn't sure how long they stay in the pool making out, but he knows it's long enough for him to get a little too excited. Pushing away from Kurt before anything happens, he treads in the water trying to think of anything to help with his problem.

"Something wrong?" Kurt asks with a glimmer of hurt in his voice.

"No. No, trust me, nothing is wrong." Blaine reassures Kurt, smiling at him. "The opposite actually. I was really enjoying myself." He adds extra emphasis on enjoy so Kurt understands what he's talking about.

Seeing the look of realization cross Kurt's face, and hearing him say oh, has Blaine blushing and wanting to hide.

On their first date and he has to go and pop a boner. He tries to reason that it was the fact that it's been so long since he's felt the pressure of another body pressed to his. But he knows a big part of it was the feeling of Kurt's body close to his, his soft lips and silky tongue sliding against his own

"I'm gonna go under the water and die of embarrassment." Blaine takes a deep breath and closes his eyes and goes under, trying once again to think of the most repulsive things to help the situation.

It's not even ten seconds later when a hand on his cheek is felt and lips press to his. Grabbing for Kurt, he pulls him close and frantically kisses him. Pushing to the surface, and taking a deep breath when he breaks it, he pulls Kurt to him and hungrily kisses him, backing up against to the wall. Feeling Kurt's hips press flush against his, makes Blaine realize this is doing nothing to help with his problem.

As he continues to kiss Kurt, Blaine feels a hand slide down between their bodies and cover his erection. Kurt barely applies any pressure when he presses his palm down, but still making Blaine grip at his hips when he does.

"Wh-what are you doing, Kurt?" Blaine digs his fingers in and tries not to push his hips forward.

"Don't worry, Blaine, nothing is happening tonight." Kurt grins, running his fingers along the outline of Blaine's cock. "I'm just thrilled at knowing that you want me."

"How...How could I not?" Blaine rhetorically asks.

Sighing in relief, and part frustration, when Kurt takes his hand away and tells him they should probably get out of the pool, Blaine looks to where his jacket is so he can cover himself after climbing out of the pool.

"Do you have extra clothes?" Blaine shivers as he stands in the middle of the kitchen hugging his arms tight around his waist. "You know, after you ruined this suit you bought me."

"Yeah, in the closet in a room downstairs." He listens as Kurt tells him the way to the room.

* * *

Kurt watches as Blaine walks away, deciding to make some tea to warm up both of them. Throwing away the bags when Blaine returns, he hands him one of the cups and gets a thrill out of him wearing his clothes. "Feeling better?" he asks right before taking a sip of his tea.

"Much," Blaine smiles. "Thanks for the clothes."

"No problem."

Kurt frowns when he sees Blaine set his cup down and tells him he has to go.

"I had fun," Blaine tells him.

"Me too." Kurt walks with him to the front door, kissing him goodbye before letting him out. "Bye."

"Bye," Blaine repeats.

Opening the door, Kurt tells him bye one more time and closes the door, feeling the happiest he's ever been. He makes it two steps away from the door when a knock has him going back. Laughing when he finds Blaine standing there, he asks, "Forget something?"

"Yes. If you remember you stole my date from me, and you said to just ask you out again so I could take you out.

"I remember," Kurt smiles, knowing exactly where this is going. "So?"

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I'm hoping to make plans with you in the next thirty seconds."

"Go on a date with me?"

"Yes."

"Don't hijack it from me this time." Blaine playfully warns him.

"I won't. Promise."

Kissing him, and telling him bye again, Kurt closes and locks his door. Walking to his downstairs bedroom, he climbs into bed and thinks about Blaine and being with him, finally.

* * *

**A/N: I should mention that the rest of these chapters are all written and only need to be looked over before I post them.**


	3. Chapter 3

It's strange how quick his life changed in the past weeks since meeting Kurt.

They've been on countless dates in the past four weeks. The dates ranging from going to upscale restaurants or to simply walking along a sidewalk enjoying the simple foods and activities. But, Blaine can't even compare them all to Kurt flying him to L.A. for the weekend on a whim. He told him he was bored and felt like getting away for a few days, saying he was taking him because he didn't want to go alone. They ended up having more fun than Blaine thought they would.

Now that they've reached the comfortableness of being around each other, that's where they always seem to find themselves. Whether it be just sitting across from each other while on a date or him sitting on the couch while Kurt lies across it, feet resting in his lap, as they silently read books-often stealing glances at the other. But Blaine doesn't care what they're doing as long as he's in close proximity of Kurt.

He loves being able to go up to him and wrap his arms around him and pull him in for an unexpected kiss. He always smiles when Kurt squeaks in surprise at that before kissing back; kissing him like he's starved for the closeness that comes with it.

That's how he finds himself kissing Kurt goodnight for the past half hour. With no reason to leave and go home to an empty apartment, he loosens his hold on Kurt's slim waist and slides his fingers under his shirt. Skin soft and smooth under his fingers; dragging them over his lower stomach, Blaine smiles against Kurt kiss-swollen lips when he whines low in his throat. Moving his hands to Kurt's lower back, he slides them up until he stops on his shoulder blades.

"Can...Can I see them again?" he nervously asks, hoping Kurt doesn't think it's weird he's asking.

Kurt's reply is to lift his arms above his head and smile.

Grabbing the material of Kurt's shirt in his hand, Blaine slowly begins to lift it. Enjoying as inch-by-inch of Kurt's flawless skin is revealed, Blaine pulls the shirt off once it comes up to Kurt's wrists. Knowing this is meant for something else, Blaine still can't resist running his fingers down his chest and over barely defined muscles of his stomach, making Kurt moan.

Taking a few steps back, and enjoying the view of Kurt in his perfectly fitted jeans, Blaine is still awed by the beauty of Kurt's wings when he opens them to his side.

Hooking his finger through one of Kurt's belt loops, Blaine pulls him forward and closes the space between them. Capturing his lips in a heated kiss, Blaine splays his hands below where Kurt's wings are and presses him even closer to him.

He's kissed plenty of guys before; some kisses were great, and some he wished never happened. But kissing Kurt is so much more than all those kisses. Kissing him is feeling like they're the reason the kiss was created, so they could do this.

"You're so beautiful." Blaine kisses down Kurt's neck as he tips his head back.

Placing open-mouthed kisses down Kurt's chest, Blaine surprises him by flicking his tongue over the hardened nub of one of his nipples. Grinning when one of Kurt's hands threads through his hair and tugs and he whines low in his throat, Blaine does it again, getting the same reaction. Seeing Kurt's wings droop out of the corner of his eyes when he does that, Blaine knows how much this is turning him on. Standing up and capturing Kurt's mouth in a heated kiss, feeling him hard against his thigh, Blaine knows he needs to stop before anything happens.

Breaking the kiss, both of them panting; looking at Kurt's red, swollen lips, Blaine traces his finger over them, smiling when Kurt kisses the pad.

"I need to go." He strokes his thumb over the blush staining Kurt's cheek.

"O-...Okay," Kurt stutters out, looking flushed and happy.

"See you tomorrow?" he asks, watching as Kurt folds his wings in.

"Yes...Tomorrow."

Walking with Kurt to the front door, and kissing him once more, Blaine leaves with the urge for the next day to already be upon them so he can see Kurt again.

* * *

After Blaine leaves, Kurt closes the door and sags against it; unable to believe how he was feeling…is still feeling. The touch of Blaine's soft lips to his skin made a spark of a flame ignite under his skin and send pleasure coursing through his veins. It's something he's never experienced and understands why humans seek it out sometimes. It's intoxicating in a way that he could get lost in the feeling all the time. And now that he's had a taste he wants it over and over and over again.

* * *

Walking to his car after eating dinner a couple nights later, he doesn't notice the man behind him catching up to him.

Feeling someone grab around his arm and hold him tight, he isn't sure what is happening or how to respond.

"I'm not going to kill you, so don't scream." He hears an icy voice say. "I just want to talk."

Being pushed down an alleyway, he turns around to see a man who looks to be a few years older than him and almost as beautiful as Kurt. But something about him screams wrong to Blaine. The way he's dressed makes it obvious he's rich and powerful. His three piece black suit perfectly fitting and showing off his body.

But it's his eyes that frighten Blaine the most. They seem to be black and filled with anger as they stay trained on him.

"Who are you?" Blaine asks through a quivering voice.

"Let us not waste time on trivial things like that at the moment." The man says, pushing his jacket back and placing his hand in one of the pockets of his pants.

* * *

Kurt always thought it was funny that Sebastian assumed he could surprise or outdo him. For years, he tried by doing wild and crazy things, always upset when it never worked. Kurt said it was no use trying when he was smarter and more powerful than him, and surprising him was something he would never accomplish.

That is why he wasn't surprised when Sebastian moved to New York almost immediately after he did. He didn't need to see him to know, after knowing someone for that long, his actions become almost predictable to him. He has yet to see him, and has no desire to change that soon.

But at that moment, Kurt knows Sebastian is in close proximity of Blaine (he doesn't know how, but he knows.) He also knows this has something to do with the fact that he's finally with Blaine; knowing Sebastian has never liked him. He always knew, in Sebastian's eyes, that with Blaine being a human, he wasn't worthy of his love.

Abandoning his original copy of _Wuthering Heights_, he huffs out of anger and annoyance at Sebastian thinking he can get away with this. Quickly putting on shoes, he goes to his backyard and spreads his wings out, ready to come face-to-face with the man he wishes he could avoid.

* * *

"Why are you so special to him?" The man sneers, glaring at Blaine.

"I don't know wha-"

"You...a human. I'm an angel of God, beautiful, powerful, and ever living. You are nothing."

All of a sudden, Blaine sees a figure drop down in front of him, partially blocking his view of the man. Seeing white wings spread out and protecting him, he knows Kurt is here to protect him. It's in that moment that he knows Kurt will always be there in his times of trouble, be there to protect him when he can't do it alone.

"Get away from him, Sebastian!" Kurt spits out, anger lacing his voice.

"I just wanted to talk with him." The man, Sebastian, says, trying to sound polite but voice filled with jealousy as he talks.

"Why? He's of no importance to you," Kurt says, taking a step forward.

"I wanted to meet the person you're giving up forever for, Kurt." The way Sebastian says Kurt's name fills Blaine with jealousy, and he can easily tell Sebastian is in love with him. "I want to meet the person better than me in your eyes. I have to say, I expected more from him." Blaine can hear the disgust in Sebastian's voice as he talks about him, seeing him look at him with anger and hatred in his eyes. He looks at him like he's trash that needs to be thrown away.

"No one will ever be good enough in your eyes," Kurt says with an edge to his voice. "It was never meant to be for us, Sebastian. Why can't you accept that?"

"Because, together we would have been powerful and unstoppable. We could have been in His favor for good." Sebastian explains, Blaine seeing a glint in his eyes as he talks about what could have been.

"I am an in His favor. He has loved me even more since I fought for Him."

"I can tell. He let you come down, that I am surprised by. Letting you out of His sight."

"He knew my reason and accepted it. He said He had no control of what choices I made," Kurt says with love in his voice as he talks about who Blaine can easily guess is God. "Why can't you accept it?"

"Because, I have loved you for a very long time, Kurt," Sebastian says with pure honesty, Blaine getting a glimmer of the niceness that resides in Sebastian. "And if it wasn't for...him," he spits out, Blaine seeing him look to him for a split second. "We could have been together."

"Maybe," Kurt huffs out, dropping his wings the slightest. "But I have known forever what my choice was and you can't do anything to change it."

"We'll see about that," Sebastian says, voice laced with malice and anger. "It's good seeing you again, Kurt." Blaine gets angry, wanting to punch him, when Sebastian smiles and winks at Kurt.

"I can't say the same," Kurt replies, voice dripping with dread, wings sticking out straight like before. Blaine can see Kurt's back and shoulders tense, hands gripping his sides tight as he stares at Sebastian. "Don't come near him again!" Kurt warns; Blaine can hear the threat of injury, or worse, at the repercussion of Sebastian ignoring Kurt in his voice as he talks.

"Don't worry. I want nothing more to do with your human."

Even though he greatly hates him, Blaine stares in awe when Sebastian opens his charcoal black wings. They are beautiful, but nothing like Kurt's wings, and smaller in size. It's almost appropriate that they are black, Blaine thinks, considering all he can see in Sebastian is anger and evil and pure hatred for him.

He watches as Sebastian soars into the sky and flies away.

Looking to Kurt when he finally turns around and focuses his attention on him, he stares as he tucks his wings back in, making them disappear. Taking a few steps back when Kurt walks toward him, holding out his hands, it's the first time he's been terrified of Kurt.

Just hearing and seeing him act like that with another angel makes everything Thompson told him all that more real. Even though seen with his own eyes, it's still hard for Blaine to wrap his head around the fact that the gorgeous, young man standing in front of him was once a soldier in a war that had him killing angels like Sebastian.

"Blaine, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," Kurt tells him, Blaine hearing a hint of guilt and sadness in his voice.

"I just need a moment," Blaine says, taking a few more steps back.

He turns his back to Kurt, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths. Placing his hands on his hips, he tilts his head back and stares at the darkening sky. He watches the darkness of the clouds as they slowly drift along, some passing across the moon and blocking it for a few moments before reappearing.

It's strange for him to look at the sky the same now. It seems to hold even more questions and secrets even more now than it did before.

"Can we get out of here and talk?" he asks, wanting to get away from where he's at as quick as possible.

"Sure," Kurt says, taking a few steps toward Blaine. "My house?"

"That's fine. My car is right around the corner."

* * *

Dropping his school bag and shrugging out of his coat, Blaine walks to Kurt's living room, exhaustedly sitting down and dropping his head in his hands. He feels the couch dip when Kurt sits next to him, flinching when he places his hand on his back.

"Blaine, it's fine. It's only me," Kurt says in a soothing voice.

"Who was that?"

"Sebastian," Kurt answers.

"That's your friend?" Blaine asks shocked, not seeing any kind of friendliness between the two of them.

"We were once friends in heaven for many, many years. Yes."

"What happened?" Blaine asks, curious to the reason for their falling out.

"The war happened," Kurt says above a whisper. Blaine thinks Kurt must see the look of confusion on his face because he continues to talk. "When Lucifer turned against God, many angels sided with him. They stood behind him and the things he was fighting for. Sebastian was one of them, and tried to get me to fight along-side him. I refused and told him that what he was doing was wrong. When the war finally erupted, I fought for many years, killing many I use to call my friend. At one point, I had Sebastian under my blade but couldn't kill him because I still saw my best friend. After Lucifer lost and fell, all his army fell with him, including Sebastian."

"How long ago was that?" Blaine interrupts him, shocked about everything he's hearing.

"Many, many millenniums ago. I don't know the exact years."

"If they fell, what are you doing here?"

"He let us choose if we wanted to walk among humans for some time with the opportunity to return later. I only came down about three hundred years ago."

"I don't understand. Why, and how, are some angels now humans?"

"Well, when they were down here, many began to fall in love with humans. It was somehow figured out what it would take to give up our immortality, and those who fell in love made the choice."

"Is this the first time you've seen Sebastian?"

"Since being down? Yes."

"He's deeply in love with you, isn't he?"

"Yes," Kurt replies.

"Did the two of you, Sebastian and you, did you, I don't know...have a thing?" Blaine can practically hear his voice dripping with jealousy at the thought of Kurt and Sebastian having something beyond a friendship.

"No," Kurt replies shaking his head and smiling at Blaine. "The most we ever did was share a kiss."

"Why'd you kiss him if you knew how you felt?"

"I was being irrational and stupid. For some time, I had been thinking it was stupid to wait so long for someone when I had somebody I knew loved me by my side all the time. I decided, maybe, it wasn't a bad idea to see if I was wrong about Sebastian. But when I kissed him, I felt nothing. I only felt how wrong it was and that I was right in my feelings toward him all along. I loved him, but as a brother and best friend."

"How did Sebastian take it?" Blaine asks, not knowing why he feels pride and joy at hearing Kurt reject Sebastian.

"He said he understood, but a few centuries later we had our falling out. I knew, and still kind of know, my refusal of him was a part of what pushed him to do what he did."

Blaine sits there for a few minutes absorbing everything Kurt just told him. Hearing it still makes it hard to believe the young man sitting next to him is thousands of years old.

"How old are you, Kurt?"

"What?" Kurt laughs, scooting a few inches closer to Blaine. "What brought that question on?"

"I just want to get to know the person who loves me better." Blaine scoffs, moving his hand away when Kurt tries to reach for it, seeing the hurt that crosses his face when he does. "So, how old are you?"

"I don't know," Kurt answers in a deadpan of a voice.

"Guess."

"More than a few thousand years, I'm unsure. Keeping time in heaven was something we didn't do; it was pointless when we live forever. It's only after humans started keeping it did we start it ourselves. What else?"

"How many angels did you kill?"

"Hundreds," Kurt answers with a trembling voice. "And I hated myself every time I did."

"How did you know the prophecy would come true? How did you know I would be...born?"

"For some time I wasn't sure it would come true. I was putting my hope in a few words spoken after I came to be. But after the war, He wanted to amend me for fighting for Him. He told me when you would be born and when we would meet."

"That's why you were in the bar that night?"

"Yes," Kurt responds, trying once again to reach for Blaine's hand, and Blaine letting him take it this time.

Blaine takes a deep breath, preparing to ask his next question. It's one that has been bugging him for awhile. Looking to Kurt, and into his blue eyes, he asks, "How long have you been watching me?"

He feels Kurt's hand twitch in his, holding it tight when he tries to take it out of his. Looking on Kurt's face, he sees the fear in his eyes, scared of what Blaine will think of him. "It's fine, Kurt, I won't get mad."

"Since you were born," Kurt whispers, Blaine barely able to hear his response. "I used to sing to you at night while you were in your crib, you loved it; it always seemed to help you fall asleep. We met once when you were six, actually. You fell off the monkey bars and scraped your knee and were crying for your mom. I took you by your hand and led you to her. I was there for high school, as well. Just behind the curtains, I guess you could say."

"What did you do then?" Blaine asks curiously.

"I protected you, like always," Kurt replies, smiling at him and letting a tear roll down his face. "After the Sadie Hawkins dance when those guys beat you up, which I'll never forgive myself for not being there that night, I found out who they were and, I guess you could say, I had a...not so friendly chat with them."

"How'd they react?"

"They were all scared. Although, one was brave and tried to hit me, which made me angry, so I, sort of, on purpose, broke his wrist," Kurt says biting his lower lip and smiling.

"What about my relationships? Did you interfere at all?"

"No," Kurt sternly replies; Blaine sees a hint of jealousy in his eyes. "I didn't particularly like any of the guys, but I didn't do anything about it. Though, I will say I gave you the nudge you needed to leave the one that cheated on you."

"How?"

"NYU," Kurt replies.

"You're the reason I got in." Blaine isn't sure how he should feel about that.

"No," Kurt shakes his head. "You had already been accepted. I simply had them send the letter a few weeks early."

"I never understood why I got my letter when I did. Makes sense now that you tell me that." Blaine looks at Kurt and smiles at him. "I guess I should thank you for giving me a reason to breakup with him when I did."

"No thanks needed. But I'm, selfishly I might add, glad you did."

Blaine chuckles at that, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Kurt's soft, pink ones. Once again feeling a surge of passion go through him, Blaine pulls Kurt onto his lap and wraps his arms around his waist. Arms wrap around his neck and Kurt deepens the kiss, humming in happiness.

Hearing Kurt protest when he pulls back, Blaine laughs as he kisses his way down Kurt's neck. Stopping right below his ear, he begins to nip and bite and suck at the skin, trying to leave a hickey. Running his tongue over the area, a thought occurs to him. "Why didn't you talk to me before?" He pulls away and looks up at Kurt who has his bottom lip between his teeth, making Blaine want to forget his questions and continue kissing him. He wants to take that lip between his and suck and nibble on it, pulling moans of desire from Kurt's throat. "Why wait all those years for me to walk into that bar?"

Kurt smiles down at him, stroking his thumb over his cheek. "I had to let you live your life; let you experience those relationships before me."

"Why?"

"You'll figure that out soon," Kurt replies. "There were a few times I almost gave up and went to you, but I restrained myself and waited."

"When?" Blaine asks, wondering when he could have met Kurt before he did a few weeks ago.

"Remember Charlie?"

"That asshole. What about him?"

Blaine can clearly remember his first boyfriend the summer before his senior year. Charlie was exactly the worst person to get involved with, barely revealing much about himself, and yet Blaine still did. Looking back on it, at that summer at the beach house, Blaine knows for sure it was more a summer fling than a relationship. He's grateful he didn't do much beyond kissing and grinding together once or twice with him.

"I was there when he broke up with you." Kurt gives a slight peck to Blaine's lips, running his tongue along his bottom lip. "Do you know why he did?"

"No, but I always thought about his reason."

"He had a boyfriend back at home."

"Why do I have a feeling you did something when you found out." Blaine drops his forehead to Kurt's chest, chuckling and not feeling bad at the thought of Kurt doing something mean to Charlie.

"I revealed to his boyfriend back at home what he was doing. They broke up soon after that."

"Why did you want to talk to me then?"

"You looked so heartbroken when he broke up with you. I wanted to hold you and erase your pain and replace it with the happiness you deserved."

"Well, you're here to give it to me now." Blaine lays his head back on the couch, smiling up at Kurt. "No more meddling in my relationships, though."

"Alright," Kurt smiles at him. "Except this one."

"Except this one." Blaine repeats, kissing Kurt one more time.

Blaine feels as Kurt deepens the kiss, pouring everything he has into it and filling him with a want for more. Wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, Blaine moans when Kurt pushes his tongue into his mouth; moans at the caress of their tongues together. All too soon, though, Kurt is pulling away breathless.

"My amor pulcher." Kurt strokes down the side of his face, looking at him like he's the true form of the word beautiful. Blaine isn't sure what Kurt just told him, although he's pretty sure he knows what amor means, but is for certain it sounded gorgeous on Kurt's tongue, and wants to hear it again. "Now that's sorted out. Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"I would love to."

* * *

Kurt can see something is bothering Blaine by how he continues to pick at his food in front of him.

"Ask me," he finally says.

"What?"

"Something is bugging you, ask me." Kurt clarifies for Blaine, grabbing his wine glass and taking a drink.

He sees Blaine obviously mull over in his head how to phrase his question. Giving him his full attention when he's ready, Kurt isn't so much shocked at the question, but caught off guard.

"Am I part of the reason Sebastian hates humans?" Blaine quietly asks, turning his attention back to his plate of food once the words leave his mouth.

"Blaine, look at me." Kurt watches as Blaine lifts his gaze back to him, seeing guilt that shouldn't be there to begin with. "Don't blame yourself for his actions. Sebastian made that choice on his own for his own reasons, and-"

"But you have to wonder if I'm part of that reason," Blaine interrupts Kurt and points out.

"How so?" Kurt asks.

"Think about it: He's in love with you, and in turn you're in love with me, a human. Knowing that he couldn't change your mind, he ended up hating the human race and fighting against you."

"Maybe that was it, who knows. But, Blaine, remember he had a choice. He could have chosen not to give in to what he didn't like." Kurt squeezes his hand and gives him a comforting smile. "Now, don't put that guilt on your shoulders. It's not a burden you should bare."

"Yeah...Okay." Blaine smiles and strokes his thumb over the back of Kurt's hand, making him shiver at the touch.

"No more talk about Sebastian," Kurt says as he takes a drink of his wine.

"Agreed," Blaine replies.

* * *

Kurt kisses Blaine goodbye after dinner, smiling when he stumbles some as he walks backward while still trying to kiss him, he reluctantly pulls back before he harms himself.

"See you tomorrow?" he asks as Blaine stands there.

"Yeah, after class. Bye."

"Bye, my amor pulcher."

"What's that mean?" Blaine asks, looking up at Kurt expectantly.

"My beautiful love," Kurt clarifies for Blaine, seeing him beam at the translation.

Kurt stands there until Blaine drives away. Going inside, he thinks about telling Blaine the things he wanted to hear and tries not to dwell too much on seeing Sebastian for the first time after so long.

* * *

**a/n: sorry if the Latin is wrong, I did my best with that.**


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine hates his apartment in that he would gladly destroy it and then set it on fire if it didn't affect the surrounding apartments. He's hated since the first day he moved in a little less than a year ago. Blaine hates the leaky pipes that drone in protest when the pressure of the water is too much, hates the faucet that drips non-stop in such an annoying way it drives him crazy until he shoves earphones in and drowns it out with loud music, hates the small bedroom that barely fits his bed and dresser, and hates being cold due to the heater not working properly and wonders why he thought he could do this on his own-when it's clear he should have gotten a roommate and shelled out a bit more money (he doesn't have) to get a better place.

The first few days where hell when he moved in; the water shutting off completely when he was taking a shower (the same shower that has a mind of its own and decides when it wants to provide him with hot water) a leak in the kitchen sink pipe shooting water all over him and onto the floor, and the heater all breaking within a week all cumulated to him trying to kill a cockroach with a broom and staying with his knees to his chest on the couch when he swore he thought he saw a mouse run across the living room.

But at this moment he doesn't want to be in this place. Pulling his phone out, he calls the one person he wants to see.

"Hi, Blaine," Kurt says enthusiastically when he answers the call.

"Hey, Kurt, can we do something?" He would rather be doing anything right at that moment than be in his shit of an apartment.

"Sure," he hears Kurt happily agree. "Want to come over? We can decide on something to do."

"I'll see you in fifteen minutes." He hangs up the phone and walks out of his apartment, eager to leave the place and not wanting to see it again for some time.

A few minutes later he sits behind the wheel of his Camaro, which he absolutely loves driving, and drives away from his building. Driving right above the speed limit, he tears away from the city and to Kurt's place.

As he sees the landscape go past him in a blur, he can feel something begin to stir in his veins and course through him. Arriving at Kurt's house a few moments later, he hastily climbs out of the car and rings the bell, needing to see Kurt.

"H-" Kurt's words are cut off by Blaine surging forward and eagerly kissing him.

Realizing this is what he wanted, he greedily takes like a kid in a candy store. Somehow Blaine had an urgency to kiss and taste and suck on Kurt's lips quickly build in him in the short drive. Now that he is getting what he wants, he can't get enough; can't get enough of the taste (a taste he can quiet put his finger on) that seems to cover Kurt's lips. Walking him backward, kicking the door shut, he pushes him up against the nearest wall, pressing their bodies flush together. Blaine's breath stutters and catches in his throat when Kurt grabs his ass and rocks his hips forward the slightest, spreading his legs so it's easier for Blaine to stand between them.

It could be so easy to get lost and consumed by the sensation of Kurt rocking his hips forward and thrusting his tongue into his mouth, so easy to give in and lift Kurt's legs and roll his hips into him until they both come, but he doesn't. He knows it's not the right time or place-although images of him holding Kurt up against a wall as he slowly moves in him enter his thoughts.

Putting a few inches between their hips, he breathes and tries to think. Bracing his hands on either side of Kurt's head, both of them breathing heavy and knowing one little touch or rock will have them desperately taking what has been building for weeks inside them. The want for each other is so strong, like an elastic band pulled taut and ready to snap in any instant.

"I...I like how you say hello." Kurt smiles at him in a way that says it's okay what just happened. "Makes me feel hot all over, and desperately wanted."

Groaning at those words, he drops his forehead to Kurt's and closes his eyes. "I've never wanted anyone like I want you," he casually says, surprised at admitting that to Kurt so easily.

"I've only ever wanted you," Kurt whispers against his skin in a confession that sinks in and carries on Blaine's thoughts like a flicker of a flame that will always burn.

"We should go out and do something before we end doing something more here." Blaine pulls back and sees something in Kurt's eyes that has him grinning. "What?" he curiously asks, stroking his thumb over Kurt's exposed hipbone where his shirt has ridden up.

"I was just thinking how I can't wait to do something more with you," Kurt replies, leaning forward and lightly pecking Blaine on the lips. "I'll go change real quick."

As he watches Kurt walk away, staring at his figure as he gracefully moves, Blaine knows he's got it bad for him. He knows this is something so much more than a simple relationship between two people; knows this is verging on forever...and it thrills him to go there.

* * *

Kurt can't fight the grin that's been on his face since he opened his front door to Blaine standing there. There not so little make out session that followed, making his body shudder and tremble, had him close to asking Blaine to take him then and there, not caring about plans that were soon irrelevant.

At the moment, he sits across from Blaine as he drinks his hot chocolate, intently staring when he licks his lips clean.

"I like this place," Blaine says.

"Have you ever been here before?" he asks as he takes a drink of his hot chocolate.

"No," Blaine replies. "School kind of keeps me too busy, and broke, to do much of anything."

"And yet here you are." Kurt gathers a dollop of whipped cream on his forefinger and sucks it off, grinning when he sees the look on Blaine's face as he does that.

"Thanks to you," Blaine mumbles, biting his lower lip. "I just hate you spending all this money on me."

"I like buying you stuff. Besides, I have enough of it to last hundreds of lifetimes over."

Kurt was never one to care for money. When you go so long without the need to have currency, finally having it in droves is just another thing Kurt is new to and doesn't really see what the big deal is. He donates millions, knowing if it just sits there it isn't doing any good, and he invest a lot of it in many, many things that always turn out right for him. He knows how money is one of the main things on down here on Earth, and understands that. It brings power and fame and anything you could want or desire. But if he was poor it wouldn't have been a problem, because as long as he has Blaine, he is happy. But he does love having enough money to buy stuff for Blaine.

"Which it did," Blaine points out laughing.

"I guess you're right," Kurt says at realizing Blaine is right.

For the following minutes they sit there barely talking about much, sharing the slice of cheesecake in front of him. Around them Kurt sees other couples on dates, children with their families as they happily devour their bowls of ice cream sundaes and can't begin to think what it is about humans that the Fallen could hate so much.

"Do angels have kids?" Kurt hears Blaine's question as he smiles at a young mom indulging her one year old in chocolate ice cream, the baby squealing in delight at the taste.

"Yes," Kurt replies turning his attention back to Blaine. "Although, for some unexplained reason, there's always trouble involved for the one carrying the baby. It's why angels very rarely have children."

"What happens?"

"The pregnancy drains the woman to the point she is bedridden the last few months. She almost never carries full term, which is why when it does happen childbirth almost kills them." Kurt recalls seeing it firsthand with one of his friends, and was glad he would never cause someone to go through that. "It's a big part of why I don't want to father kids."

"But you do want kids?" Blaine asks, Kurt seeing a hint of worry and doubt in his eyes.

Kurt smiles when he reaches across the small table and takes Blaine's hand, lacing their fingers together and squeezing it.

"Yes, some day I would love to have kids." He sees the relief flood through Blaine, knowing without having to ask that sometime in the distant future he wants to be a dad.

* * *

Blaine holds Kurt close as they walk along the sidewalk. The cold air stings as it hits his face, but he pays it no mind as Kurt rests his head on his shoulder, and turning to place a kiss to the side of his neck. He notices people do a double take as they walk by, looking in awe as they see Kurt.

"It's a beautiful night," Blaine says, seeing his puff of white breath as he talks.

"Yeah, it is." Blaine feels as Kurt presses closer to him and wraps his arm around his lower back. The sound of music drifting from somewhere catches Blaine's attention and he turns to face Kurt, offering his hand out to him. "Dance with me," he says.

"On the middle of the sidewalk?" Kurt raises an eyebrow and grins, still placing his hand in Blaine's gloved one.

"I will dance with you anywhere," Blaine whispers into Kurt's ear as he pulls him close.

He sways with Kurt on the sidewalk, holding him out and spinning him. Pulling him close to his body again, he dips Kurt backward, making both of them chuckle. Hearing the music come to a stop, Blaine doesn't loosen his hold of Kurt. Instead, he tips his head back and catches the snowflakes starting to fall on his tongue.

Looking back to Kurt, and seeing him smiling, Blaine leans forward and kisses him. He loves the feel of the press of their cold lips together, sending a shiver through his body. Warmth floods his body as he holds Kurt close and kisses him; a warmth that spreads through him and makes him feel more alive in that moment than he's felt in his twenty-one years on Earth.

"My lips were cold," he says after breaking the kiss, hearing Kurt laugh at him.

"Glad I was here to come to your rescue." Kurt leans forward and kisses him again in a way that has a young girl passing by covering her mouth as she giggles.

* * *

Kurt sits in Blaine's lap as he kisses him. He licks into his mouth that taste of chocolate. Moaning when Blaine runs his tongue along his lower lip, Kurt parts them and lets him slip his tongue in his mouth.

He loves kissing Blaine. Loves kissing his lips that always taste like peppermint, making him moan. He's only ever kissed Sebastian, but kissing him was different. That kiss was a hard press of lips that felt wrong in every way, and had him pulling away before Sebastian could start thinking it was something more. But kissing Blaine; kissing Blaine is like breathing after being denied air after a long time. Kissing Blaine is like warmth of the sun after a long, cold winter. It brings him to life and makes him feel as if this is exactly where he's meant to be (which it is.)

"I need to ask you a favor." He hears Blaine ask after they've lost themselves in kissing each other for an unknown amount of time.

"Ask away," Kurt replies.

"You can totally say no if you want to," Blaine starts off. "But can I sleep here for the night?"

"Something wrong with your apartment?"

"Other than the fact that it's a piece of shit I shouldn't be living in, then no." He smiles when Kurt laughs at that, looking cute as his eyes crinkle at the corner and shine bright with amusement. "So, can I?"

"Stay as long as you like," Kurt replies. 'Stay forever.' he mentally adds.

He goes back to kissing lips that drive him crazy.

* * *

He knows he can offer to let him stay in one of the many other rooms in the house, but he gives him his downstairs bedroom. He wants to know that Blaine was there the next time he falls asleep.

"Here's my room." Kurt stands to the side as he walks with Blaine into the room. He feels what he figures a teenager feels like when they have their boyfriend or girlfriend in their room for the first time. He watches as Blaine looks around, running his fingers over various things. "There's a bathroom right there for you to take a shower, if you like."

"I don't have any extra clothes."

"There's some in the dresser. There's towels in the bathroom." Kurt goes to the dresser and pulls out an extra pair of pajamas for Blaine to wear, handing them to him as he stands up. He waits until Blaine is in the bathroom to grab his pajamas and go take a shower.

Walking back into his room when he is finished, he finds Blaine sitting cross-legged on the middle of the bed playing a game on his phone. He goes to sit next to him and watches him play for a few minutes.

"I hate this game," Blaine says, locking his phone and reaching over to put it on the bed-side table.

"It's only because you kept losing," Kurt points out with a chuckle.

He's taken by surprise an instant later when Blaine grabs around his neck and brings him into a kiss that leaves him breathless and wanting more. He wants so much to climb into Blaine's lap and do things he's thought about for a very long time. But breaking the kiss, and catching his breath, he restrains himself from doing that just yet, but soon he tells himself.

"I'll let you sleep now." Kurt stands to walk out of the room when Blaine's hand grabs his wrist and stops him.

"Do you, maybe, want to sleep...with me tonight?" Blaine asks, stroking his thumb over the skin of his wrist, sending sparks shooting up Kurt's arm with each stroke.

"Are you sure?" he asks to clarify that this is something Blaine wants as much as him, and by the look in his eyes, Kurt can tell he wants.

"Yes, I'm sure. Strictly sleeping and nothing more, in case you were worried about anything."

"I wasn't," Kurt says as he climbs in the bed next to Blaine. Pulling the covers over themselves, he's surprised when Blaine drapes an arm over him and buries his face at the crook of his neck. He melts into the closeness of Blaine's body, welcoming his warmth and touch. "I rarely worry with you."

He can feel Blaine's smile against his neck. Closing his eyes, Kurt tries not to think of those lips and what they do to him with just a kiss and what more they could do. Lately, he's noticed, he's gotten closer and closer to just jumping Blaine and giving in to the need coursing in his veins for him. It seems sex with Blaine is at the forefront of his mind; a constant nagging reminding him of what he can so easily have if he just asks. He knows he won't be able to hold back much longer at the rate he's going.

The sensation of Blaine stroking his thumb over his hip slowly lulls him to sleep.

* * *

He knows he's dreaming because he never flies at high noon, the sun shining bright and beating and weighing him down in a bad way, always resulted in him having to land much sooner than he likes. Except this time when he tries to fly, his wings are no longer there and he's free falling. Falling at a fast pace back to Earth, to the reality of not having the safety of his wings, and to realizing what he is. Right before he hits, he jolts awake. Sitting up and breathing heavy, looking around and finding Blaine gone, he brings his knees up to his chest, unfurls his wings and covers himself. He protects himself like he's done so many times before. Big, strong, white wings protecting him from what can harm him; and providing him shelter for when he needs it.

He sits there for a few minutes like that: head resting on his knees and wings around him as he calmly breathes. He thinks about the dream, and going over why he dreamt it (and not that surprised to how soon it happened.) Reliving how it felt to have no wings, he shudders at the memory that felt so real, a little too real. But he knows he's ready for what the dream was trying to tell him. He always knew it would come to this choice; this choice that took from him what many desired, but gave him what so few cherished: time. Time was something he'd had enough of already, was something he didn't want to stretch out in an endless road of eternity in front of him if he was alone; he wanted time in a way that many have it: with only a certain amount. He wanted to know that his tomorrow's where just as important as any humans when you didn't know if it was the last, wanted to know that he wouldn't go on living in a world beyond Blaine, beyond having him beside him to love. He was ready to throw away eternity and take the clock that wound down the hours, minutes, and seconds. He was ready to live.

* * *

Blaine can't help the grin as he prepares breakfast for Kurt and him. He can't remember the last time he slept so peacefully, with or without someone in bed with him. The closeness of Kurt made him feel more comfortable and safe and happy.

He recalls his lucid dream of Kurt and him facing each other and exchanging words he can't remember. The dream shifting to them on a beach with Kurt sitting in front of him. Both of them were happy beyond belief, and as Blaine sat there he knew why, but now he can't for the life of him remember what it was.

"Morning," he greets Kurt when he sees him walk into the kitchen, and looking like a kid who just got the best Christmas gift imaginable. His eyes travel the length of Kurt's body, from his toes to the mess of his hair, trying not to focus too much on how his shirt fits in a way that shows off his body in the most perfect way. "You look good just out of bed."

"Morning to you, too." Kurt pours himself a glass of orange juice. "I can say the same."

Though both think it, though neither of them say it out loud, afraid of what the other might think. 'I wonder how I would look if I really spent the night with you.'

"I have something I need to tell you," Kurt says as Blaine prepares breakfast in his kitchen.

Blaine smiles as he flips the two pancakes on the griddle. "Okay," he says as he eats a bacon strip. "Hit me."

"I'm giving up my immortality." Kurt just spits out, not even working his way up to the announcement.

Blaine almost chokes on the piece of bacon in his mouth; eyes get watery and he takes a drink of his orange juice to stop the coughing.

"Why?" he asks through his scratchy voice.

"Because of you," Kurt replies, taking the few steps to him and grabbing his hands. He gives him his dazzling smile that Blaine is completely in love with. "I love you, and I know you'll feel the same someday."

"That's a bold assumption to make."

"It's not an assumption, Blaine. I know it will happen for you."

He knows he can tell Kurt that that's not going to happen for him, but he knows it would be a lie in the truest form. It would be a lie because he knows it will happen...is already happening for him. He's falling hard and fast for the person in front of him; the person who is making him think differently about love and what it can be.

"But, why give up forever for someone like me?"

"You are the single most important person to walk this Earth, for me. I could live thousands of years waiting for you, but I can't live thousands after you." Blaine hears Kurt's voice tremble the slightest as he talks about him dying, seeing a tear roll down his cheek. "If I only get seventy years with you, it will be more than enough for me."

It's in that moment that everything changes for Blaine. Wiping away the tear on Kurt's cheek with his thumb, he leans forward and presses his lips to Kurt's own.

This kiss is different. This kiss feels like a promise of now and tomorrow, and Blaine wants to give all his tomorrows to Kurt and share them with him.

As they kiss, Blaine feeling as if their feeding off each other's need of the other, he wraps his arms around Kurt's lower back and pulls him closer to his body.

The urgency like yesterday isn't there, yet, but Blaine can feel it trying to claw its way up to the forefront of what he's feeling. The slide of their tongues together, the roaming of hands under shirts and over skin, and the noises of happiness makes it more and more difficult for Blaine to hold back from doing something drastic. Although, based on everything Kurt is doing and how he's responding, Blaine doesn't think he would mind if he were to do something.

* * *

As he kisses down Blaine's neck, sucking on the skin, he hears Blaine ask, "Will it hurt?"

"Will what hurt?" he asks as he backs away and looks at Blaine.

"When you give up your immortality?"

Kurt thinks of what he knows about the experience it goes through to become fully human. The angels he has talked with after they've given it up say it's a pain unlike any other they've experienced; it spreads and takes ahold of them that seems to linger for some time after.

"I've been told it doesn't hurt that much." He knows he can't tell Blaine the truth; can't let him carry the burden of knowing what he will go through when it shouldn't be his to carry. It's easier if he just lets him believe it will be a harmless procedure that he can get through with him by his side. "It will be made much easier with you there holding my hand."

"If it's the only thing I can do, then I will do it as well as I can."

Kurt interlaces his fingers with Blaine's when he lifts his hands, smiling at how perfect their hands fit together. Leaning forward and kissing Blaine once more, Kurt loves that he will have someone by his side through the whole thing.

* * *

"Can I ask when you plan to do this...thing?" Blaine asks.

"Soon...I hope," Kurt says, Blaine hearing a slight hesitation as he speaks. "I just have to find an angel willing to do it."

"Why wouldn't someone be willing? It's not life threatening is it?" All of a sudden Blaine begins to worry about Kurt not surviving the procedure.

"No." Kurt laughs as he looks at Blaine, placing his hands on his chest. Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him close. "The angel doing it just gets very nervous about having to be the one to take another's wings."

"So, you'll be fine?"

"Yes, I'll be fine." Kurt leans forward and captures his lips in another kiss.

It's so easy to get lost in the feel of Kurt's lips against his that Blaine almost forgets he has class he's going to be late for.

"I have to go to class," Blaine breathlessly says when he finally pulls back. Staring at Kurt's red and kiss-swollen lips, and in that moment, he hates school and classes and learning things that aren't the curve of Kurt's lips against his.

"Stay," Kurt says against his mouth right before capturing his lips in a hungry kiss. "Stay and learn me."

Blaine isn't sure he's ever had the feeling of lightheadedness he feels after Kurt says that. He can't be sure he's ever been more turned on by four words spoken like a promise in a sultry voice.

"You tempt me in the meanest way." Blaine so much wants to lift Kurt up and go to his room and learn him. Learn what would make him fall apart beneath his fingers and mouth, what would have him screaming his name and feeling invincible after he brought him pleasure. Especially learn what he would beg for the most. "I'll have you know my mind is conjuring up thoughts and images based on what you said."

"Oh, yeah," Kurt seductively says with a small grin curving up the corner of his lips. "How about we make them reality."

"You don't play fair." Blaine groans as he pulls away again, resisting with all his might. "But, I do have to go, Kurt."

"I hate school."

"How do you think I feel? I'm the one that has to go."

Blaine knows he shouldn't, but he still kisses Kurt like a man starved for affection. He takes the passion and hunger Kurt so easily pours into the kiss and returns it in kind until both of them forget everything that isn't the press of the other's lips against theirs.

"We'll talk when you come back," Kurt breathlessly says when he pulls back.

"Definitely."

* * *

Kurt knows for sure that when Blaine gets back they'll really talk for a while before he asks him for what he wants. What he's wanted for such a long time that the need is almost clawing at him to break free, to take and give what he so longingly desired.

Lounging on his couch reading _Pride and Prejudice_, he's surprised when someone, unexpectedly, knocks on his door. Tossing his book on a table, he gets up and walks to the front door, wondering if he is expecting something he doesn't remember ordering.

Looking through the peephole, he groans at seeing who is standing just outside his door. Knowing he can't avoid this, he pulls open the door, thinking over how fast he can make it to his office if something goes wrong.

"Hello, Sebastian," Kurt huffs, wanting him to leave. "Why are you here? I should have made clear that I didn't want to see you anymore the last time."

"I came to apologize," Sebastian responds, sounding honest. "Can I come in?"

Thinking it over for a few seconds, Kurt pushes his door open and lets Sebastian in. Closing it, he walks to the kitchen for something to drink.

"Scotch?" he asks, uncapping the half-empty bottle.

"That sounds good," Sebastian responds.

Kurt prepares the drinks, wondering how long this visit will take. "So, how long have you lived in New York?" he asks even though he knows the answer.

"About thirty years."

Handing him his glass, Kurt realizes he can't deal with small talk at the moment. "Sorry, but can we cut to the chase already?"

"Why, want me gone?"

"Yes, and Blaine will be back in a little bit. I don't want you here when he returns." Kurt sees Sebastian's eyes get a tad darker at him mentioning Blaine, already knowing this talk isn't going to end well.

"You and your human." Sebastian swirls the amber colored liquid in his glass, staring intently at it as if it holds an answer to a question he has.

"He has a name," Kurt says in annoyance.

"I know he has a name." Sebastian looks up at him, giving Kurt a look that makes his stomach turn. "I just don't want my tongue weighted down with the filth of his name."

Kurt tries not to let it get to him, but he snaps. _'The day you turned your back on me was a great day!'_ he shouts, smirking as he sees a flash of fear cross Sebastian's eyes. He's always known he could cause fear in Sebastian, whether it be by words or fighting, Kurt knew he was the stronger one and uses that to his advantage. _'I should have known to have never trusted you. I should have listened to those who told me differently.'_

_'And yet you did. Don't lie to yourself and say we weren't the greatest of friends who did everything together. Because we were.'_

_'Were being the operative word there. There is nothing more between us, Sebastian. Everything that once we once shared has dissolved.'_ It's only after he breathes for a few seconds does he realize he was shouting in their original tongue. "You brought this on yourself."

"Back to English, I see."

"You aren't worthy to speak in our tongue. After you fell, that right was taken from you." Kurt finishes his Scotch, pouring himself another one. "Don't use it around me again."

"Whatever you say, Kurt," Sebastian huffs in agreement. He finishes off his Scotch in one drink.

"Just apologize already." Kurt demands and ends up sounding like he's ready kick Sebastian out of his house.

"Actually, I changed my mind about that." Sebastian smirks, taking a few steps toward Kurt. "I'm not sorry for the incident in the alley. I should have killed that human when I had the chance. I should have slit his throat open and left him there to bleed to death; watched as his blood stained the earth beneath my feet."

"You're an asshole, Sebastian." Kurt shoves him away a few inches. "Get out of my house!"

"No! I'm doing what I came here to accomplish."

Knowing that doesn't sound good, Kurt knees Sebastian in the groin, running when he keels over some. He only makes it a few inches before Sebastian is grabbing his arm and throwing him against the kitchen island, sending many plates and cups shattering to the floor. Grabbing a nearby glass, he turns around and chunks it Sebastian, hitting him in the head.

Running when Sebastian is distracted by the pain, he knows he needs to get to his office.

He makes it into his living room when a hand grabs a fistful of his hair and yanks him to the ground. Hitting it with a great force, Kurt yells out in pain, trying to kick at Sebastian when he stands over him.

Kicking out his legs from him, and managing to punch him in the face when he falls down, Kurt scrambles away, kicking backwards when Sebastian grabs around one of his ankles, landing his foot on his nose and hearing it break. He hears the crack of bone as his heel lands on the bridge of his nose, enjoying he's giving much more than he's getting.

Managing to get a few inches between Sebastian and him, he pushes himself to stand, ready to run when hands grab around his ankles again and pull him down. He hits the wooden floor hard, knocking his head and dazing out some.

Feeling dizzy and confused as he's turned onto his back, Kurt looks up to see Sebastian with anger and wrath flooding his eyes. There's blood running down and smeared across his face, staining his crisp, white shirt, and purpling already forming under his eyes. Trying to shove him away, knees hold his arms down and hands wrap around his neck and begin to squeeze.

Getting his arms free, he scratches and claws at Sebastian's hands, feeling his nails dig in and break his skin. Desperately trying to get his hands off, and failing, Kurt's eyes widen when Sebastian's black wings all of sudden shoot out behind him. He can feel as Sebastian tries with all his power to squeeze his life out of him with his bare hands, fingers digging in deep and destined to leave dark, unattractive bruises around his neck.

"Y-you can't kill me." Kurt chokes out, smiling, voice coming out weak and strained.

"I know," Sebastian sneers, reaching behind him and grabbing his blade tucked in the back of his pants. "But this can."

The blade is medium sized, the handle designed with intricate details of scenes from heaven. The blade itself engraved with the language of the angels all along its sides.

Kurt is suddenly filled with fear and worry. Smile disappearing. Giving his all to get away, but failing, he screams and cries when the blade pierces his side and Sebastian pushes it in up to the hilt. Looking into eyes he once trusted, all he can ask through a hoarse voice is, "W-why?"

"If I can't have you, neither should he," Sebastian says with hatred and jealousy in his voice. Removing the blade, he stands up and towers over Kurt, just gazing down at him as he bleeds out. Kurt watches as his blood rolls down the dagger, gathering at the bottom before dripping to the floor; he watches as Sebastian carelessly drags it against his shirt to clean it, putting it back where he had it. "You could have avoided this, Kurt. All you had to do was join me by my side and love me as I loved you." Sebastian buttons his jacket to hide the blood staining his shirt.

"I wou-would have...never fought with you," Kurt pants out, gripping his side. "I could ha-have never loved you like that. It was...was always, and will alw-always be Blaine."

"Your simple human. Now you die because of him."

"I would rather die a thousand times for him, than once for you."

"A pity He isn't helping you right now."

"Get out of my house!" Kurt tries to shout, tears rolling down the side of his face, and pressing down on the deep gash in his side. "I hate you!"

"I still love you," Sebastian tells him, voice coming out soft and beautiful. Hearing him speak like that to him, as if he's his treasure, alone, has Kurt wanting to throw up. "Goodbye, Kurt." The last thing he says before walking away from Kurt.

"I ne-...never want t-to see you again." Kurt is surprised he is able to muster the energy right then to say that, feeling how much truth he speaks into those words.

The second he hears the door close loudly, announcing Sebastian's presence gone for good, Kurt slowly sits up and cries out in pain. Pushing himself up with his free hand and stumbling, he looks to the floor and sees the small puddle of his blood already staining the carpet. Trying to walk to his room, and managing a few steps, he stumbles and falls to his knees and on his free hand, kneeling there for a few seconds.

Finally gathering what little energy he has left, he pushes himself up one final time and uses the wall to help support and hold him up. He walks along the wall and slowly makes his way to his room. Collapsing on his bed once in there, he reaches for his phone and unlocks it, a bloody, smeared fingerprint now swiped across the screen. He dials the only number in there.

He has to wait two rings before he hears a familiar voice on the other end.

"Hello," he hears Blaine cheerfully say.

"Bl-Blaine," Kurt sobs out. "I...I'm in trouble and want to see you."

"Kurt, is everything okay?" Blaine asks, voice suddenly filled with worry and concern.

"Just...ple-please come here."

"I'll be there as quick as possible."

Kurt ends the call and drops the phone off the side of the bed. Eyes getting heavy, and feeling tired, he falls asleep and hopes Blaine isn't too late.

* * *

He's in the middle of his class when he feels it. The searing pain in his left side is the worst thing he's ever felt or experienced. Standing up and getting quite a lot of confused and strange looks thrown his way, he ignores them as he grips his side. Not caring about the class, or his professor telling him something he doesn't make out, he walks out and immediately doubles over in pain, falling to his knees.

It's a pain that seems to go deep and throughout his body, feeling as if he might die from it. He thought he had known pain, but all those other pains are nothing compared to this one that has him wishing death would be kind to end his suffering. Instead of that, he tries to focus his mind on other things.

Slowly, and gratefully, he can feel the pain subsiding until it's barely a flicker in his mind.

Grabbing his phone when it rings, he smiles when he sees Kurt's picture on his screen. "Hello."

* * *

He could tell by the way Kurt sounded that something was wrong. Running outside and to his car, he's speeding out of the parking lot and to Kurt's house in record time.

People honk and yell at him when he speeds by and passes them, not caring at the moment. He can feel his side still aching from the excursion, his lungs screaming at him to stop and breathe properly.

Making it to Kurt's house ten minutes later, amazed what adrenaline and fear can make a human accomplish, he burst through his door.

"Kurt!" He shouts out of breath, running to the kitchen and then the living room, noticing the disarray of the room and knowing something bad happened. Stopping in his tracks when he sees the blood, he instantly knows it's Kurt's. Even then with the evidence right in front of him, Blaine doesn't understand how he was injured.

Seeing the trail that he left behind when he got up, he follows it. Deep red drops on the floor and smears across the wall, he comes to Kurt's bedroom. Walking inside, he sees him passed out on the bed with his blood staining his white sheets.

"Kurt," Blaine exclaims, climbing on the bed and seeing how pale and lifeless Kurt looks. "Kurt, you have to wake up." Shaking and shouting at him, he panics and feels the dread begin to seep into his body.

Deciding to do something drastic, he slaps Kurt hard across his face, breathing a sigh of relief when he opens his eyes.

"Kurt, shit, I'm so sorry I did that," he frantically says.

"Bl-Blaine...I knew you would make it," Kurt groggily says with a smile, starting to close his eyes again.

"No, Kurt, you can't go to sleep." Blaine shakes him, waking him up once again. "You have to tell me what to do to save you."

"I'm so so-...sorry about this, Blaine," Kurt says, lifting his hand and weakly cupping the side of Blaine's face, a few red splotches smeared across his cheek when Kurt drops his hand back to the bed.

Grabbing his hand in both of his, and kissing the knuckles, Blaine says through his sobs, "Don't apologize. It's not your fault."

"I love you, so much, Blaine."

"I love you, too. I realized that this morning in the kitchen. I think I have loved you since that first night we met. So, you see, you can't die because you promised me seventy years." Tears freely run down the side of his face as he tells Kurt what he should have told him long ago, what he should have told him this morning.

"I...I told you that you would fall in love with me." Kurt somehow still manages to joke, smiling weakly.

"Just, please, please tell me what I can do to save you."

"Tho-Thompson," Kurt replies before passing out.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Blaine hears the frantic knocking on Kurt's front door, relieved that Thompson is finally here. Running and throwing it open, he finds him standing there carrying a black bag that almost looks medical but something about it is different, but his mind is so frantic he can't point out what it is about the bag that is not normal.

"Where is he?"

"His room. Follow me." Blaine runs to Kurt's room, not having to look to know that Thompson is running behind him.

Pushing the bedroom door open and revealing Kurt lying on the bed, almost all his clothes removed except for his underwear and towel over his wound, he watches as Jeffery goes to his side, placing his bag on the nightstand next to the bed.

It's then that Blaine realizes what's different about the bag. Medical in how it looks, a scrawl around the edges that's he's never seen before, beautiful lines and loops and curves that seem to spell something in another language.

"Blaine," Jeffery says catching his attention. "I'm going to need you to step out of the room while I try to save him."

"But...he needs...I can't-"

"I'm not telling you again, Blaine. It will be for the best."

Blaine can tell by the tone of Jeffery's voice that he isn't kidding; that he will throw him out if he has to. Nodding his head, he gets one final look at Kurt before leaving. "Don't let him die," he says as his voice shakes

"I won't."

* * *

"Hey, old buddy." Kurt can barely register what Jeffery says, wanting to go to sleep once again but needing to say something. "Terrible this is how we meet again after all this time."

He hisses when Jeffery removes the towel away and begins to clean his wound. Watching him pull various objects from his bag, Kurt knows he's in safe hands.

"Je-Jeff," he says, voice coming out weak and strained.

"Don't try to talk, Kurt. Save your energy."

Knowing this is what he wants, and Jeff being the perfect one to do this for him, he knows he has to ask him. "No, I...I ne-need you to ta-take them from me." He feels Jeff's hands still on him after asking him to do that.

"Kurt, are you sure?" Jeff asks with shock and surprise in his voice.

"Ye-...yes." Kurt opens his wings behind him, already feeling his heart break at losing them.

"You love him that much?"

"He's wo-worth forever."

"I'm only agreeing because I'm terrified of what you'll do to me if I don't. Don't think I've forgotten how ruthless you were when you fought."

Kurt manages a small chuckle at that, saying, "Thanks, Jeff," before passing out.

* * *

Blaine nervously paces back and forth in front of the door, willing it to be opened. It's been half-an-hour since he heard any noise come from on the other side of the door. The sound of Kurt crying out in heart-wrenching pain had him almost bursting through the door ready to go to him and wrap him in his arms and hold him close, never to let him go.

Stopping when the door finally opens, seeing Jeffery looking exhausted and upset.

"How is he? Did something go wrong? Did he..." Blaine doesn't finish the question, not wanting to think of Kurt being gone.

"Blaine! Blaine, calm down," Jeffery says, placing his hands on Blaine's shoulders to still him. "He's doing amazingly fine. There is one thing, though."

"What?" Blaine asks worried.

"He asked me to make him mortal." Jeffery gauges Blaine's face for a reaction, seeing his eyes widen and hearing him take a deep breath.

"And?"

"I agreed. That's what he wanted, and after you, it's the only thing I've ever seen him sure of."

Blaine knows there's a lot of ways he can react at the moment, but all he does is launch himself at Jeffery and hug him tight. "Thank you," he mumbles in the fabric of his shirt.

"You're welcome." Jeffery pulls away and gives Blaine a warm smile. "Now, Kurt will sleep for some time, so don't worry if he doesn't wake up in the next couple of days. His wounds are all closed and should heal just fine. I'm going to need you to change the bandages twice a day, and apply this tomorrow night. Just the once on the wounds."

Blaine takes the small glass vile Jeffery holds out to him. Holding it between his thumb and forefinger, he shakes it, seeing the clear liquid slosh around on the inside. "What is it?" he asks intrigued.

"A type of medicinal treatment we have," Jeffery replies. "Can you do that?"

"Yes." Blaine places the vile in his pocket and looks back Jeffery. "Is that all?"

"Yes, and if you need anything just call."

Blaine thanks Jeffery once more, hugging him and walking him to the door.

Going back to Kurt's room, finding him asleep on his side with the blankets drawn over him, he sees color start to come back to his face and like he's sleeping peacefully. Watching him, Blaine feels his heart finally go back to beating at a normal pace.

Lying down next to Kurt as he sleeps, he runs his fingertip over the planes of Kurt's face. He follows the line of his nose down and traces his lips, feeling puffs of breath hitting his finger. He moves his finger down Kurt's throat and to his chest, stopping and laying his hand flat over his beating heart. Feeling the beat of it against his palm, the slight vibrations going up his arm, he smiles at knowing it's as strong as ever, beating and giving Kurt a new kind of life.

As he lies there gazing at Kurt, thinking of everything he gave up, everything he sacrificed for a life with him, it still amazes Blaine. He doesn't overlook the fact that Kurt literally gave up eternity to be with him for a short amount of time.

"I love you so much," he whispers, knowing he would have made the same decision for Kurt.

* * *

**a/n: One more chapter and an epilogue.**


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing he sees when his eyes flutter open is Blaine sleeping next to him on the bed. Blaine who loves him and saved him. Leaning forward and barely brushing their lips together, so as not to wake him, Kurt smiles at the noise Blaine makes.

Sitting up, immediate pain shoots up his back and along his left side. Wincing and slowly climbing out of bed, he stumbles and falls to the floor.

"Owww!" he cries out, suddenly hearing Blaine worriedly say his name. "I'm fine. I just fell." Looking over his shoulder, he finds Blaine sitting up and smiling down at him.

"What are you trying to accomplish?"

"I want to take a bath. This is me slowly making my way to the bathroom." Chuckling as he talks, Kurt tries to push himself up.

Arms wrapping around his back and grabbing under his knees surprise him as Blaine lifts him up and carries him to the bathroom.

"Always to my rescue." Kurt playfully teases.

"Always," Blaine whispers into his ear in a way that makes Kurt's heart soar.

Being carefully set down in front of the sink in the bathroom, kissing Blaine before he fills the tub, Kurt turns to take in his reflection. He sees bruises slightly fading all around his neck and along his arms.

Staring at the marks has flashes of what happened cross Kurt's mind. The memories of the sensation of hands around his throat as they tightened their grip, the look of pure evil in the eyes he stared into (afraid that would be the last thing he saw) make him shudder. Closing his eyes, and taking a few deep breaths and clearing his head of those thoughts, he opens his eyes to see Blaine walking towards him in the reflection of the mirror.

"I look horrible," Kurt says when Blaine stands behind him.

"You almost died. I think it's understandable," Blaine tells him, softly pressing his lips to his neck. "Lift your arms."

Doing as he's told, Kurt raises his arms and lets Blaine lift his shirt off him. Noticing the bandage on his side, he slowly peels it away, seeing the wound inflicted upon him. It's not much longer than a few inches, but was deadly enough to almost kill him.

Feeling Blaine's fingers on his back begin to peel off bandages, Kurt then remembers what he asked Jeffery for. Holding back his tears for the moment, he quietly whispers, "Can you turn around for a second?"

"Sure," Blaine replies.

With Blaine's back to him, and making sure he can't see, Kurt pushes his underwear down and climbs into the tub. Pulling his knees to his chest, and wrapping his arms around his legs, he tells Blaine he can look.

Resting his chin on his knees, he watches as Blaine kneels on the floor next to him, grabbing a washcloth and dunks it in the water. He keeps his eyes on him as he wrings it out and softly runs it over the scars on his back.

The pain is minimal as the wet washcloth runs over his scars.

Without looking at them, he knows they are mirror images of each other along his shoulder blades; perfect _J_s no bigger than six inches in length. He recalls meeting a few angels who have the exact same scars on their backs. Now they are the only sign to show what he once was; to show everything he sacrificed for the person he loves.

"Do you still think I'm gorgeous?" Kurt silently asks, scared of what Blaine will think of him now that he no longer has his wings.

"That's a crazy question to ask." Blaine chuckles.

Kurt looks at him with tears in his eyes, "It's what you called me when I first showed you my wings. I'm scared it's changed now that I no longer have them."

"Kurt, I never thought you were only gorgeous because of your wings." Blaine wipes away the tear that rolls down Kurt's cheek. "Yeah, they were gorgeous to behold, but you are more stunning." Kurt sees the way he looks at him then; sees his eyes filled with honesty, and how he looks at him like he's the most beautiful thing to walk the earth, he believes him.

"I love you." It's the only thing he can think to say to show Blaine how much he cares for him and how he appreciates him for seeing him beyond what he was.

"I love you, too. _Angelus meus_." Blaine smiles as he says the words.

"_Semper_," Kurt says back.

* * *

Over the next following weeks, he watches as Kurt gets stronger and healthier like before.

Sometimes he'll catch Kurt flexing his back out of habit, and then drop his shoulders after remembering that what was once there isn't anymore. Afterwards, he'll see this look come to Kurt's eyes that breaks his heart and has him wishing there was something he could do to make an inkling of what he's feeling better.

"Do you regret it?" he decides to ask one day after days of feeling responsible for what Kurt chose. "Letting your wings go, I mean."

"No. It's just still brand new to me to not have them there. They were apart of me for so long, and now...it's just strange is all." Kurt means to smile at him but Blaine knows he must see the guilt in his eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"I just hate knowing I'm the reason you gave up what you loved." Blaine feels as Kurt crawls over and sits in his lap, lifting his chin to make him look at him.

"Blaine, I love you, and would give up anything for you. Don't hate yourself for a choice I always knew I would make." Kurt smiles at him then, stroking his thumb along his jaw. "I didn't want forever if I couldn't share it with you. If giving up my wings meant I could be with you for only a lifetime, it was worth it. I love you, and you're worth forever."

"You and me and seventy or so years." Blaine can't help the small laugh that passes his lips at that number. Seventy years for him is so long, but he knows for Kurt it's probably a heartbeats worth of time; quickly coming and going like a winter and the final snow fall melting away on the ground.

"Yes."

"I don't know if there's anything I could do to show you how much I love you like you did for me."

"Just being with me, and letting me share my future with yours is enough." Kurt captures his lips in a kiss that fills Blaine with so much love he feels as if his heart might explode from how much it swells with love.

He knows he can never do for Kurt what he did to show his love, but he knows he will spend the rest of his life making sure Kurt knows he loves him as much.

* * *

"Let's go out tonight," Blaine suggests a week later after seeing Kurt cooped up for weeks in his house getting better.

He can see the frustration setting in the longer Kurt stays home and does nothing. Never before has he seen someone buy so much stuff offline when they have nothing else to do.

"Pleeease," Kurt drones out, shutting his laptop. "I need to get out because I just almost bought a freaking villa in Italy."

"I think you have a shopping problem." Blaine grabs Kurt's ankles and pulls him to lie on the couch, leaning over him.

He chuckles as Kurt shakes his head and says, "I don't have a shopping problem."

"You bought me a car the second time we met."

"You needed it. Besides, you love your new car."

"I must confess: I do."

"See, it was worth it." Kurt starts to giggle when Blaine starts to tickle him, trying to push him away.

Stopping after a few seconds, Blaine strokes his thumb over the blush staining Kurt's cheek. As he does that he tells him, "I love you." Knowing he can tell Kurt that anytime he wants, Blaine has found himself saying it all the time. Those three words that feel so right on his tongue as he tells Kurt what he feels.

The smile that spreads across Kurt's face after he says that makes it clear that everything was worth it to be there with Kurt.

"I love you, too."

* * *

"So, I've been thinking," he tells Blaine as they sit in the diner after walking around for a bit.

"About?"

"I'm pretty much healed fully by now, which means I'm capable of doing more than sitting around the house and buying stuff. I've also enjoyed us and the time we've spent together; these past few weeks, and months, with you have been amazing. I'm not saying I don't enjoy kissing you-because I do; I _so_ do. Man, kissing you is a whirlwind of a feeling I enjoy experiencing. But, I think...I realized I thought about this more than I should have. I mean, who spends that much time-"

"Kurt, you're rambling."

"I want to have sex," Kurt just blurts out nonchalantly, as if asking if Blaine wants dessert.

Blaine chokes and spits out the water he was drinking, coughing as he cleans his chin and shirt. Kurt notices him look around to make sure no one else heard what he said to him, seeing him breathe a sigh of relief at noticing no one did. "Now?"

"Yeah, Blaine, throw me on the table and have your way with me," Kurt sarcastically says, snorting as he grins. "No, I mean tonight; when we get home."

"Way to suddenly spring that on a guy." Blaine takes a drink of his water to stop the coughing.

"What can I say, I'm unconventional." Kurt smiles his dazzling smile that has Blaine wanting to leave as soon as possible.

"Yes you are."

* * *

Stepping into Kurt's house, knowing what will be happening, he takes his coat off and hangs it on the coatrack. He follows Kurt as he walks to his kitchen. Wrapping an arm around his waist as he stands in front of the island, he pushes his body flush with Kurt's, kissing along his neck. Sliding his hand under Kurt's shirt, he strokes his thumb along the skin above the waistband of his jeans, feeling the slight quiver that goes through him.

"Is the-there anything you...you would like?" Kurt stutters out, dropping his head back and exposing his neck more.

"How about," Blaine says as he kisses along the column of Kurt's neck, his creamy, pale skin soft under his lips, "we skip all this and go to the bedroom."

"O-okay," Kurt moans as Blaine slides his hand down between his legs and begins to palm him over his jeans.

Blaine pushes the heel of his hand down on Kurt's bulge in his jeans, feeling his cock twitch at what he's doing. Not trying to be too rough and deciding to pop the button on Kurt's jeans, and pulling the zipper down, Blaine is surprised by what he finds. "No underwear," he breathes into Kurt's ear, feeling him shiver. "That's hot, Kurt."

"Wa-wanted tonight to finally happen." Kurt bucks his hips forward when Blaine ghosts his fingers along his cock. He lets out a small squeak of protest when Blaine removes his hand.

Blaine brings his hand up to his mouth, licking all over his palm and fingers. Staring into Kurt's eyes when he looks back at him, he slides his hand back into Kurt's pants and wraps his hands around his cock. Smiling when Kurt whimpers at that, he begins to move his hand in slow, firm strokes.

"Does that feel good?" he whispers into Kurt's ear.

"Ye-yes...Don't stop."

Blaine loves the feel of Kurt in his hand; loves how he feels hot and hard, twitching when he twists his hand just right. Holding him just then has him wondering how the weight of him would feel on his tongue; how he would taste as he brought him to the brink of pleasure with his mouth and came down his throat. That thought alone has him moving his hand faster, prepared to spend all night just touching and exploring and tasting.

Kurt's breathy moans, pleas of _'yes'_ and _'more'_ as they fall from his lips sounding intense and sexual, and going straight to his cock.

"Cl-...close, Blaine," Kurt pants into his ear, gripping his thighs and pushing into his fist.

"Come, love...want to see."

Blaine knows him calling Kurt that endearment is what sends him over the edge; has him coming over his fist. He works Kurt through his orgasm as Kurt buries his face in the side of his neck, digging his fingers into his thighs.

Pulling his hand out and cleaning it on a hand towel, he smiles when Kurt slumps against him some, looking happy.

Standing there and watching as Kurt comes down from his high, something occurs to him; something that's been bugging him for some time. Turning Kurt so he's facing him, seeing the blush staining his cheeks and lips bitten red, Blaine can't help but to think how gorgeous he is.

Cupping the side of his face, and stroking his thumb over his cheek, he leans forward and kisses him. "Kurt," he says, pulling back before the kiss turns into more and he forgets to ask completely.

"Yeah?"

"When you said you waited for me; does that mean...Are yo-...Is this a first for you?"

"Yes," Kurt says above a whisper. Of course he suspected, but Blaine had assumed someone as beautiful as Kurt wouldn't go that long without being with other people. Kurt must see the look on his face because he asks, "Is that a bad thing?"

"Oh, my god, I feel like shit." Blaine drops his head on Kurt's shoulder, groaning and cursing himself in his head.

Here he has Kurt with a chance to make it memorable, and he can't even make it to the bedroom. Right in the middle of his kitchen, he jerks him off like an inpatient teenager.

Wishing he could take it back, he apologizes to Kurt for what he did.

"Hey, it's fine." Kurt reassures him, lifting his head and kissing him. "If you couldn't tell, I thoroughly enjoyed it."

"It should have been memorable, not like that."

"We have the rest of our lives together for memorable, Blaine." Blaine sees Kurt grin when he talks about their lives together, sees the pure joy and happiness in his eyes. "How about we go to the master bedroom and start on that."

"I would love to." Blaine says with a smile.

Taking Kurt's hand in his, he begins to walk towards the stairs.

* * *

Kurt feels nothing but nervousness throughout his body. He climbs the stairs with his hand still linked in Blaine's, his heart beating a-mile-a-minute, scared and terrified of finally taking that next step.

Stepping into the master bedroom, not remembering the last time he used it-if he ever did-he turns around to only be kissed by Blaine.

Walking backwards to the bed as he continuously kisses Blaine, feeling when the back of his legs hit the bed, he lifts himself up to sit on the edge.

Lifting his arms so Blaine can pull his shirt off, Kurt immediately covers his scar on his side with his hand.

"Don't," Blaine says, pulling his hand away.

"I hate it." He hates the faint pink line the runs across his side a few inches below his ribcage. Hates the reminder of what almost happened to him by somebody he use to love and trust. "It's ugly."

"Lie back against the pillows."

Scooting back and lying on the pillows, Kurt lifts his hips when Blaine hooks his fingers in the waistband of his jeans. Body trembling all over, and heart picking up its pace even faster, Kurt closes his eyes as he lies there completely exposed and naked for the first time with another person. He stares when Blaine takes his shirt and pants off before climbing into bed with him, his bulge obvious in his boxer-briefs.

Blaine's body is exquisite. As Kurt stares at the soft curves in some areas, defined muscles, and the trail of hair on his lower stomach going down and disappearing into his boxers, he can't believe this gorgeous man is his.

Threading his fingers through loose curls when Blaine begins to kiss at his stomach, he giggles at the brush of Blaine's lips over a ticklish spot that drives him wild.

"I love every inch of your skin." Blaine presses his lips over Kurt's left hipbone, kissing his way up his side. Kurt trembles when he presses his lips to the scar, kissing along it with butterfly kisses that make him blush. He closes his eyes and bites his lower lip when Blaine traces the scar with his tongue, lightly nipping the skin with his teeth and sucking as if trying to replace old memories of the scar with new.

Kurt arches his back when Blaine moves up and captures his right nipple in his mouth, sucking and flicking his tongue over the nub when it gets to a hardened peak. He traces his thumb in circles over the other one, bringing it, too, to a peak, making Kurt whimper low in his throat. His body is coursing with pleasure and he can only imagine how much more Blaine is going to cause in him.

When Blaine moves up and hovers over him, Kurt captures his mouth in an urgent kiss, bucking his hips up; needing the friction that comes with the brush of his cock against Blaine's own clothed one. "Please," he begs against Blaine's lips.

"Do you have su-"

"The drawer," Kurt says before he finishes.

Watching Blaine lean over and reach in the drawer for what he needs, Kurt leans up and kisses his chest, smiling at him when he sits back between his legs. Staring as he pops the cap of the bottle, and pours some onto his fingers, Kurt parts and bends his legs some and takes a deep breath and tries to calm his nerves.

Blaine lays his other hand flat on his stomach, stroking his thumb over the skin, Kurt calms the smallest amount. "I'll be gentle."

Squirming when he feels a lubed finger circle his entrance; the finger starting a low heat in his body as it slowly circles and barely dips in, Kurt bunches the sheet under his hands. He flinches when Blaine begins to push his finger in, the burn minimal, but easily overlooked. It's strange, he can feel his body trying to tell him to reject it, make it go away, but pushing away that thought he groans when Blaine pushes it in up to the knuckle. Slowly, but surely, his body begins to relax, and he wiggles his hips down to let Blaine know it's okay to move the finger. As Blaine draws his finger out, only to push it back in, Kurt bites his lower lip at how good it's starting to feel. He moans as Blaine perfectly moves and works his finger in him.

"Want me to add another?" Blaine asks after a few minutes.

"Yes," Kurt pants out, feeling as Blaine draws his finger out and pushes in with two.

His muscles slowly relax and loosen around the digits, his body accepting them. Kissing Blaine as he opens and stretches him, Kurt can feel a tingly sensation all over his body as Blaine moves his hand, knowing this is the start of something amazing.

"Another...Add another," Kurt says, clenching his fists in the sheet as Blaine adds and pushes in with a third finger. The three fingers at first teeter on the edge of painful until his muscles loosen around them and sparks of pleasure takes its place at the base of his spine.

Looking into Blaine's eyes as he stares at him, noticing how his shoulder rolls with the movement of his hand, Kurt keeps his eyes locked on honey-colored ones as he parts his lips and moans. He can feel the blush staining his cheeks, traveling down his chest, making Kurt aware of how he must look.

"You look so beautiful right now," Blaine tells him as if reading his mind, kissing his cheek. Kurt shudders as cool lips press to his heated skin, moving over to his ear. "You're doing so good."

"It's bec-," Kurt stops to let out a moan. "It's because it's you. You...You're making it ama-amazing."

Kurt works his hips down on the fingers as Blaine works them in and out of him. The slide easy and good, but not enough to satisfy him in the way he wants and need.

"Need...need you, Blaine, please." He whines when Blaine removes his fingers, watching him push his underwear down and off his legs. Chewing his lower lip as he stares at Blaine spread lube over his cock, he opens his legs further, feeling Blaine line himself up with his entrance.

"Ready?"

"Yeah," Kurt says as he nods his head.

Smiling up at him, Kurt's hand immediately grabs at Blaine's back and digs in as Blaine begins to push in. Tipping his head back and biting his lower lip, he tries not to focus too much on the uncomfortableness of it. Feeling Blaine push all the way in, filling and stretching and completing him in a way he only imagined before, Kurt breathes once Blaine is fully inside him. The stretch is more than the three fingers Blaine used, and the fullness yielding in him a feeling of yes and how right this feels. He overlooks the slight pain in it all as Blaine stills inside him.

"Finally," Kurt says under his breath at having what he's wanted for a long time.

"Only took a few thousand years." Kurt laughs along with Blaine at what he said, thinking about how long and everything it took to get to this moment with Blaine.

"You were worth the wait," Kurt tells him, cupping the side of his face, feeling Blaine turn into his hand and kiss his palm. Leaning up and softly pressing his lips to Blaine's red, plump ones, he smiles against his mouth. "You can move now," he says against Blaine's lips.

When Blaine begins to slowly rock his hips after he's adjusted, Kurt can feel as the pain dissipates and pleasure starts to take its place.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asks as he rolls his hips into him, kissing his already kiss-swollen lips.

"Yes," Kurt replies with a shaky voice, lifting his legs to wrap around Blaine's waist, feet digging into his lower back. "Feels so good," he adds as he lifts his hips.

The slow drag of Blaine out of him, and the subsequent deep thrusts of him back in make Kurt's body shudder in the best way. As Blaine pushes back in, filling him in a way that makes pleasure bloom and spread throughout his body, Kurt knows this is where he's meant to be. He knows this is part of the reason he was created, so he can love Blaine and share this with him; be here and create a bond like no other.

"Har-harder," Kurt pants out as he wraps his arms around Blaine's back and grips his shoulders.

He moans into Blaine's mouth when he kisses him, working his hips faster and harder. Lifting his legs higher, having Blaine hold him behind one of his knees, he gasps when Blaine manages to hit that spot inside him and send a flame of pleasure up and through his body and cause his vision to fray and blur with white spots.

It's then that he realizes this so much more than just sex; this is him finally connecting with someone on such a different level. This is trusting Blaine with his body in a way he hasn't let anybody else, letting himself be in the hands of Blaine as he touches and kisses and marks and loves him in the softest of ways.

He understands why humans do this. The pleasure is immense and great as it courses through his body and sets his blood on fire as it runs through his veins. But it's the feeling of two people becoming one, two people getting so lost in each other they don't know where one ends and the other begins, it's two people showing in the rawest of forms the simplest way how much they love each other that he loves. Now that he knows the feeling, he's becoming quickly addicted.

Soon, he feels the heat in his lower belly begin to grow, feels as his release is close. "Cl-close, Blaine," he moans into his ear.

Blaine taking him in hand and stroking him twice is all it takes for Kurt to let go; to fall in an all new way. He arches his back and screams as he comes over Blaine's fist and onto his own stomach. His release lasting longer than he thought as he continues to let go, hoping it would never end. Finally collapsing against the bed sated and satisfied and body lax, he moans and smiles when Blaine locks their hands together and thrust his hips a few more times and comes. Kurt kisses Blaine, sighing into it as he feels him spill into him, making him feel as if he's permanently marking him as Blaine's in a way he'll only feel and know. After he stills, Blaine collapses on top of him, kissing him with what little energy he has left. Kurt can still feel as his body wracks with the last of his orgasm, like the last embers in a fire that are dying out but still warm the body to the touch.

When he feels Blaine move to slip out of him, he grabs his hips and stops him. "Wait...Stay there for a bit, please."

"Okay," Blaine breathlessly replies, comfortably settling his body weight on top of Kurt's body. The way Blaine's body weighs him down makes Kurt feel safe and protected. "This feels different," Blaine says as he kisses Kurt's forehead.

"It makes it feel real. I just want to feel you inside me a bit longer." Kurt doesn't care that his thighs are hurting from holding them spread so open for so long, doesn't care that he needs to stretch and let his body relax, he wants to stay in this moment; make it last and go on for as long as he can.

As Blaine kisses his shoulder and rests his head there, Kurt lets his body float in the afterglow of what they just shared. He closes his eyes and can practically feel his body glowing with happiness.

"What are you thinking about?" Blaine quietly asks as he traces Kurt's lips.

"Doing that again," Kurt replies, making Blaine chuckle. "And why I love you."

"I would like to hear why."

"Because," Kurt turns his head and looks at him, "I finally feel like who and where I'm meant to be."

Blaine kisses him with a smile, saying, "I can say the same."

They stay that way for a few heart beats longer, Kurt just staring into Blaine's eyes as he strokes his fingers over his side.

"I'm sorry, but I gotta move." Blaine lifts his head and gives a quick kiss to his lips a few moments later.

"That's okay." Kurt winces when Blaine pulls out of him, making Kurt feel empty. As soon as he feels it, as it takes a hold of him, he wants Blaine back. He wants him to fill the emptiness that now feels wrong after being so full and complete. But then he remembers he has their whole lives together to feel that again as often as he wants, so he lets this feeling take over until it can be replaced again.

Watching as Blaine walks to the bathroom, Kurt can still feel where Blaine once was; the spot lingering with the sensation of him.

Letting Blaine clean him; letting him softly run the washcloth over the heated skin of his stomach, then down between his legs where it's still slightly sensitive to his touch. As he lies there, often running his fingers through Blaine's curls, Kurt sighs in contentment at being with the person he deeply loves.

He goes over how it felt as if he came apart under Blaine, only to have him put him back together again with a kiss of his lips, the touch of his hands, and the love of his heart.

"I can't believe you made me feel that way again," Kurt hums when Blaine finishes cleaning him, dropping the cloth on the floor near their pile of clothes.

"How did you feel?" Blaine asks when he lies down next to him.

"Like I was flying and free-falling all over again," Kurt softly replies, draping his arm over Blaine, linking their fingers together.

"Again?" Blaine says slightly confused.

"In heaven I used to fly really high up until I couldn't anymore," Kurt begins to say, recalling doing that thousands of times when he was in heaven. "Anyways, I would stay there for some time, and without thinking about it, I would just let myself fall. The rush I would feel; the adrenaline, I guess you could say, that would overtake me was so addicting, so freeing that I loved it; I couldn't get enough of it. Right before I hit, though, I would suddenly throw my wings out and catch myself. I would settle myself on the soft grass and would let my body experience the effects of what I had just done. It was the closest I came to my own kind of pleasure."

"And now? How did...Did you feel the same?" Blaine's voice comes out shaky after Kurt says that.

"What we did was just like that, except the after affects, the pleasure was a hundred times better."

Kurt lies close to Blaine and randomly traces patterns on his skin; tracing lines in the scrawl of his language. He writes the word for love; the movement of his finger swift with the lines and curves of the word against Blaine's skin. Kissing the spot where he wrote, Kurt wishes there was a way to permanently mark Blaine's skin with the word without having people asking questions about it.

"Why don't you sleep in here?" Blaine asks as he runs his fingertips along Kurt's spine.

"I always thought it was too big for one person. So, I decided to sleep in the room downstairs." Kurt nuzzles his nose into Blaine's neck, nostrils filling with the strong scent of sweat and sex and Blaine, the scents overpowering and drowning his nose. Breathing in a lungful of the scents lingering on Blaine's skin, Kurt muses at the faint smell of him mixing with the others. Pulling back some, he continues, "Now that you're here, though, to share it with, I am more than glad to start using it."

"That almost sounded like you asking me to move in."

Kurt realizes Blaine is right and very much likes that idea. Lifting his head, staring into honey-colored eyes, wanting the promise of waking up to those eyes each morning

"Move in with me?" he cautiously asks, unsure of what Blaine might say in response to taking that big a step.

"Kurt, I wasn't being serious." Blaine chuckles, but Kurt seeing a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Well, I was." Kurt props his elbow up, resting his head in his hand and chewing his lower lip. "You've practically lived here the past month-and-a-half, so why not make it permanent. I like waking up next to you, waking up in your arms that make me feel safe, and knowing that you'll be there to fall asleep with."

"I just want to say that our relationship is very far from normal."

"Where's the fun in normal." Kurt lays his head back down on the pillow next to Blaine's, staring into his eyes. "So, is that a yes?"

"I don't know if I can ever say no to you."

"Will you ever leave me?"

Blaine chuckles as he responds, "No."

"See, it's possible. Besides, us living together is going to be amazing."

"Is that so?"

"Yup. We can have naked Fridays." Kurt giggles as he jokes, letting out a small scream when Blaine suddenly turns him on his back and hovers over him.

"You may be joking, but I might take you up on that suggestion."

"You know we'll just end up having sex all over the place."

"It could be fun," Blaine says as he begins to kiss his way down Kurt's stomach.

Right when he's about to reply with a witty comeback, the words die on Kurt's lips and he lets out a low moan when Blaine takes him into his mouth. Although he wouldn't admit it out loud, this is one of the things he's been looking forward to, and it's definitely better than he imagined.

* * *

Blaine, finally, feels his body come down off the haze of his mind-blowing orgasm that seemed to go on forever.

Kurt and him each have a thin layer of sweat covering their bodies, breathing heavy and feeling satisfied.

Feeling Kurt slip out of him, smiling as he still hovers over him, Blaine groans when he drops his head down and licks his stomach clean.

"You taste delicious." Blaine moans into Kurt's mouth when he kisses him, tasting himself on Kurt's lips and tongue.

"Wh-where the...How did you...That was amazing." Kurt laughs into his ear at how he sounds, collapsing half on top of him and half on the bed.

"Just because I didn't do anything doesn't mean I couldn't read and learn some stuff over time," Kurt breathlessly tells him, kissing his neck and along his shoulder. "I wanted to please you."

"Oh, trust me, you thoroughly pleased me." Blaine turns his head to look at Kurt, seeing a smile spread across his face, seemingly happy with himself. "I think that might have been the best orgasm I've ever had." He chuckles when Kurt blushes at his confession, considering what they just did.

"You're not just saying that, are you?"

"No," Blaine rolls them over and shakes his head. "I'll have you know my toes went numb, and that's never happened before."

Kissing Kurt, and comfortably slotting their hips together, Blaine is semi-surprised to feel Kurt is already hard again and he's half-way there, himself. Rocking his hips down, feeling Kurt drop open his legs even more, Blaine moans into the kiss at the slide of their erections together. Blaine isn't sure what it is about Kurt that has his body responding and wanting him quicker than he's ever experienced before.

Kurt hooks one of his legs around Blaine's waist, lifting his hips and moaning. Blaine can feel the heel of Kurt's foot pressing into his lower back as he works his hips down.

It's a slide of bodies together, skin already heated from hours before, moans and whimpers falling from their lips, bodies trembling with a need for release, and fingers digging into skin. All that culminates to both of them coming again. Their bodies wracked with their orgasms for a second time in less than fifteen minutes. Blaine moves until it's too much and he has to move off Kurt.

"We should probably leave this bed at some point." Blaine suggests out of breath as he collapses to the side of Kurt.

It's been two days since they first slept together, and Blaine was surprised to find out Kurt seemed to have an endless hunger for him. No matter how many rounds of sex they had, Kurt would be on him mere minutes later as if he was desperate and everything before didn't happen. At this point, Blaine isn't sure if he'll be able to keep up with Kurt.

"Everything I could want or need is right here." Kurt brushes his fingers over Blaine's collarbone. "I have no problem staying here forever."

"One word, Kurt: food." Blaine chuckles as he turns onto his side. "Besides, I think we need a shower."

"How about we shower, order take-out, and then eat it in bed together."

"You have yourself a deal." Blaine climbs out of bed, feeling his joints pop in a few places when he stretches.

Arms wrap around his chest and Kurt kisses at the back of his neck and along his shoulder.

"What are you doing, Kurt?" Blaine asks as he drops his head back.

"Trying to tempt you with shower sex," Kurt replies, nipping at the skin behind Blaine's ear.

"Not happening, Kurt." Blaine tries to step out of Kurt's embrace, only to have him step in front of him, draping his arms around his neck and pressing his body close.

Having Kurt's naked body against his is a new sensation, but it's one that always manages to change his mind even though he doesn't need to.

"Why?" he playfully pouts, sticking his lower lip out in a way that shouldn't be sexy but is.

"Because we're supposed to be showering and not having fun."

"Bet I can change your mind," Kurt teases, darting his tongue out between his pink lips and flicking his tongue over Blaine's upper lip.

"How?"

Kurt slides his hand down Blaine's stomach, fingernails barely scratching at skin and leaving a trail of faint, pink lines until he brushes his fingers along his cock that's quickly becoming interested in what he's doing. Wrapping his fingers around him, Blaine groans as Kurt strokes him until he's fully hard in his hand.

Blaine gives up and gives in. Grabbing Kurt and hoisting him up, having him wrap his legs around his waist. "I hate you," he says as he kisses at Kurt's neck and chest.

"You...You love me," Kurt responds, tipping his head back.

"I do. I love you." Blaine doesn't have to see to know Kurt is smiling after he says that.

* * *

"I have a question." Blaine holds Kurt close as they lie facing each other.

They have yet to do much of anything beyond staying in bed together. Blaine is pretty sure at this point he can find Kurt's sensitive spots on his body in the dark if he wanted to.

"I might have an answer," Kurt replies with a laugh. "But ask away."

"Why did you almost die? I thought it wasn't possible." He instantly sees Kurt's eyes get sad at his words.

"It was, um...The blade he used." Kurt's voice waivers as he talks about Sebastian. "No man-made blade, or weapon, is capable of doing anything to an angel. The steel of an angel blade is the only thing able to bring us..." Blaine sees Kurt pause for a second after realizing what he said. "Them. It's the only thing to bring them down."

"But now that you're human..." Blaine trails off, not wanting to think of Kurt dying. "But you're human."

"It doesn't magically happen overnight." Kurt somehow manages to scoot his body closer to Blaine's. "I'm still changing."

"Really. How do you know?"

"I can still recall things in heaven, that won't change. Along with me reading and understanding the language of the angels." Kurt seems to try and think and concentrate on something. "But my mind is getting fuzzy when I try to remember how He looks like."

"How long will it take to completely transition?"

"By the end of the summer I shall be like you." Kurt looks at him with eyes that look like a clear sky after a terrible storm. "And Blaine?"

"Yeah," he murmurs.

"I don't plan on dying anytime soon."

"Good," Blaine whispers, "because I want a lifetime with you."

"And you'll get it," Kurt tells him with all his heart.

Tracing Kurt's bottom lip with his forefinger, the soft and plumpness of it sensual under his finger, smiling when Kurt darts his tongue out and licks at it, Blaine wonders if this gorgeous person will ever not be fascinating to him. Seeing Kurt lick his finger has Blaine intrigued to hear how Kurt's language sounds on his tongue.

"Can I hear you talk your language?" he asks, interested to hear what so few others have.

"Sure. What do you want hear?"

"Anything," Blaine replies.

He watches as Kurt thinks over what to say and sees him smile when deciding on something.

When Kurt speaks in his natural tongue, Blaine listens as the words easily fall from his tongue; rolling off and sounding like music sung by a choir made up of the most gorgeous voices ever to be heard. If he could understand it, he would have Kurt speak it for however long they are together. Not wanting the sound of plain English to pass his lips again.

"What does that mean?"

"I will love thee until my final breath." Kurt translates what he said for him, smiling and blushing.

"You amaze me, angelus meus."

"_Semper_," Kurt replies.

Blaine closes the few inches between Kurt and him, capturing his mouth in a sensual kiss that has a jolt of want flare up in his body. It doesn't matter that they've been doing this all day, that his body is in need of rest, and not more, but for some reason, he isn't able to control the desperation he feels when Kurt simply touches him.

* * *

Kurt smiles at the sight of Blaine sleeping next to him when he wakes up. Running his fingertips along the arm bent and under the pillow his head is resting on, Kurt hopes his desire, and need, to touch and kiss Blaine never ceases.

Leaning up on his forearm and kissing his bare shoulder, Kurt knows he'll never get tired of living the rest of his life like this.

It's then that he realizes he's going to have a happy, fulfilled life with the man sleeping next to him. Years of being in love and being happy stretching out in front of him like a path waiting to be traveled, thrilled he has Blaine to go down the path with. Both of them together, hand-in-hand with fingers intertwined, creating memories that will leave footprints in the dirt behind them as they walk. A jumble of memories he can't wait to create.

Sitting up and swinging his leg over Blaine, he straddles his hips and bracing his arms on either side of Blaine's head; he leans down and begins to kiss down his back. He smiles when he feels Blaine begin to stir beneath him.

"Kurt," Blaine tiredly and groggily says, keeping his eyes shut. "I need rest. You're going to kill me at the rate you're going."

Kurt chuckles at that, continuing to kiss down Blaine's spine. Placing a final kiss to his lower back, nipping at the skin a bit, he crawls back up Blaine's body and lies down to the side of him. Leg still draped over his back and thumb stroking over his shoulder blade, he gazes into honey-colored eyes, thinking about their future, and ready to face it together.

"I'm fine...for now," Kurt says, making Blaine laugh.

"You're insatiable." Blaine points out with a smile.

"Only for you," Kurt replies. "Since you're tired, you should rest and I'll make us some breakfast."

"That sounds perfect." Blaine leans over and kisses Kurt. "I love you."

After waiting all this time to hear it, Kurt knows he'll never tire of Blaine saying that to him. He wonders if his heart will always stop a beat at hearing Blaine tell him that. With a smile he says, "I love you, too. Now sleep for a few more hours while I cook, and just come down when you're ready."

"Deal."

Kurt leans forward and kisses Blaine one more time before climbing out of bed. Grabbing his silk robe, and tying the belt around his waist, he turns around in time to catch Blaine looking up at him and grinning.

"Enjoying the view?" He grins back at Blaine.

"Very much."

"Go to sleep, Blaine," he laughs as he walks out of the room.

As he cooks anything and everything he can imagine, he pictures Blaine and his life together, and all the exciting things yet to happen between them. _'My yesterdays without him are done,'_ Kurt thinks as he cuts up fruit. _'My tomorrows filled with him and possibilities.'_

He sets the plate of pancakes next to all the other food on the kitchen island. Grabbing a strawberry and taking a bite, the fruit sweet on his tongue, he frets over if he made enough or not.

"Something smells good."

Kurt looks up in time to see Blaine putting a shirt on; he watches as the muscles of his stomach stretch when he lifts his arms to pull the shirt over his head. He knows if he focuses too much on it they won't even get a chance to eat breakfast.

"It's all ready to be devoured."

* * *

Blaine stares at the copious amounts of food Kurt made. "Just so you know pancakes will suffice next time," he says, seeing Kurt blush in embarrassment.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted," Kurt admits.

"Well, lucky for you, I'm ravenous and can probably eat most of this." Blaine reaches for the stack of pancakes, putting a few on his plate and then reaches for the eggs.

"Enjoy then," Kurt happily says.

Blaine eats a forkful of pancakes, moaning when the fluffy, sweet goodness hits his tongue. Laughing when he looks to Kurt, and seeing his amused expression, he asks, "What?"

"Serious question."

"Ask," Blaine says taking a drink of his orange juice.

"Does it terrify you that you've found your true love at such a young age?"

"I wasn't aware there was supposed to be an age limit at which I was meant to meet you." Blaine tries to joke, but sees the look of worry in Kurt's eyes. "In all seriousness, if I had met you at sixteen it wouldn't have made a difference. I'm beyond thrilled, ecstatic, ready, and many other things, to spend the rest of my life with you. My age wouldn't have made a difference. Why are concerned about that?" He watches as Kurt eats a piece of fruit, taking his time to answer.

Kurt finally looks to him and says, "I was thinking of our future, and how young you are, and I just thought...I thought you would have hated missing out on having fun and going crazy and being wild while you were still young. I thought that was something you would want to experience."

"Who says we can't experience that together."

"You and me going to clubs, staying out until the early morning getting drunk. I've never really done that before. It could be interesting."

"So we can do that. We can do other things. I hear traveling can be fun and exciting, too."

"Mmmm...having sex in a different country. I'm up for that."

"You've become a fiend."

"Can you blame me when I have you who makes it so amazing."

Blaine chuckles as he leans over and kisses Kurt long and hard, grabbing behind his neck when he thrust his tongue into his mouth. Whimpering when Kurt sucks on his tongue, and then massaging them together, he groans when Kurt pulls back.

"Let's finish breakfast, then I we can have some fun working off the calories."

"I wonder what that will include?" Blaine rhetorically asks with a grin, stabbing a piece of cantaloupe on Kurt's plate.

* * *

"I have to admit; when you said _'have some fun working off the calories'_ I thought you were talking about something entirely different."

"You thought I was talking about sex."

"Yes," Blaine says, Kurt seeing his cheeks turning a shade of red. "But this is fun."

"Told you," Kurt says as he licks his lips.

"But I have to ask why we are doing it naked?"

"I love looking at your body." Kurt swims to Blaine, draping his arms over his shoulders. Waiting thirty minutes after eating, Kurt walked Blaine to the backyard and to the pool. Dropping his robe, he stepped into the warm water, getting up to his navel before turning around and watching as Blaine undressed and did the same. Seeing him naked was enough to stir something in Kurt that he is failing at ignoring. "Plus, I might want to have sex in a little bit."

"So, it does come back to sex," Blaine playfully teases.

"Shut up," Kurt replies with a laugh.

Pushing off Blaine, Kurt dives under the water and swims to the edge of the pool; pulling in a deep breath of air when he surfaces. He stands there for a second and is surprised when Blaine emerges behind him. Feeling Blaine's body flush with his, he lets him tilt his head back and kiss him.

Moaning when Blaine begins to grind his hips into him, Kurt feels as his skin gets hotter for a whole different reason that has nothing with the sun beating down on them. Breaking the kiss, and taking another deep breath, Kurt sighs as Blaine continues to kiss at his neck while slowly working his hand up his inner thigh.

"Ready to really have some fun?" Blaine purrs into his ear, making Kurt even more desperate.

"Y-...yes," he brokenly sighs out.

The next few minutes are spent scrambling to get out of the pool and inside. Once they make it inside, Kurt lets Blaine push him up against a wall and slot their hips together, and starting to rock his forward the slightest. The slide of their bodies is made easier due to the water clinging to their skin.

"Wan-...Want you, Blaine." Kurt moans as Blaine slides his hands down his back and grabs behind his thighs, hitching his legs up and wrapping them around his waist.

"I guess I should...do something about th-that, then," Blaine says, grinding his hips against Kurt's.

Thrusting his hips forward and having white hot pleasure shoot up his spine. Kurt gasps when Blaine hoists him up higher and begins to walk as he carries him.

"Wait." Kurt maneuvers himself out of Blaine's hold of him. He goes to the close bathroom and grabs the bottle of lube stashed there just in case. Walking back out, he grabs Blaine's hand and leads him to the living room.

Straddling Blaine's lap when he sits down, Kurt grips his shoulders as he preps him, rocking his hips down and moaning when Blaine works up to three fingers.

Reaching behind him to grab Blaine's wrist, Kurt says, "I'm ready. Want to...to feel you inside me."

Blaine groans, and Kurt watches him quickly stroke himself to spread the remaining lube on his hand over himself.

Kurt stares into Blaine's eyes as he slowly lowers himself down around him. Breathing heavy when he fully sits down in his lap, already feeling the low heat in his belly and the burn in his thighs, he isn't sure if he wants to move. He wants to stay there and just revel in the feel of Blaine and how he feels inside him.

"Kurt," Blaine says after a few minutes, stroking his thumb over his hip. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just want to feel you." When Kurt leans down to kiss Blaine, it causes the smallest of shifts in him and Kurt knows he can't hold back anymore. "I'm going to move now."

"That would be great."

Kurt's laugh is turned into a moan when he rocks his hips down. Rising to his knees and dropping back down, the slide and drag of Blaine in and out of him exactly what he wants at the moment. He does that for some time until a want for more builds in him.

"I nee-...need more," he moans out.

"What do y-you want?"

"Just...Don't let me go."

"Never." Kurt feels his heart skip a beat at that one word.

Grabbing right above Blaine's knees behind him, Kurt leans back so his body is at an angle, spreading his legs further apart and allowing the last of Blaine inside him. Hands tighten their hold on his hips and Kurt drops his head back and cries out when Blaine perfectly hits that spot in him with the thrust of his hips up.

It's a slow build of heat that tingles all over Kurt's skin in the most divine ways. Slowly working his hips down, wanting to draw it out for as long as he can, Kurt digs his fingers into Blaine's skin. It seems as if hours go by; their skin once wet with water is now covered in a thin sheen of sweat, hair dripping the last of the water drops off and down their bodies. Kurt can feel the strain in his thighs and arms from holding his position for so long, the exertion making his muscles scream in pain, but it mixes with the pleasure and makes it that much better.

Sitting up once again, Kurt rest his forehead to Blaine's, threading his fingers in his hair and tugging it tight, he picks up the force of his hips down on Blaine. Fast, hard thrusts of his hips down, meeting Blaine's snap of his hips up, Kurt can already feel his body on the precipice of his release. Dropping his mouth open and panting, he all of a sudden feels his body seize up and then snap. He comes hard between Blaine and his bodies, releasing onto their stomachs in an orgasm that wracks his body with wave after wave of pleasure.

Collapsing against Blaine-head falling to his shoulder and catching his breath-his breath hitting Blaine's skin as he breathes out, Kurt moans when Blaine snaps his hips up in one final deep thrust and comes, spilling inside him.

Lifting his head, Kurt smiles into the kiss he gives Blaine. "I think we could have skipped the swim," he breathlessly says.

"I think so too." Blaine grabs his hips and lifts him up and off him, making Kurt sigh at the loss.

"I think we should go to the room now."

"We should," Blaine agrees, kissing Kurt's shoulder.

"What can I tempt you with to carry me there?"

Kurt nearly falls off Blaine's lap when he asks what he wants from him with a whisper in his ear. His hot breath hitting the shell of his ear and sending a shiver down his spine, mixing with the arousal he already feels at doing what Blaine requested. He pictures it in his head, an image that has him biting his lower and letting out a low moan at the possibilities of how it will feel to have Blaine do that.

"What do you say?" Blaine smirks at him.

"I say you should carry me as quick as possible upstairs," Kurt wittily replies, standing up and letting out a scream of delight when Blaine picks him up and throws him over his shoulder. "Even if I don't approve of how you're carrying me, I must say I love the view," he says as he stares at Blaine's backside, hoping after Blaine does what he does he can have him. He just hears Blaine laugh as he begins to climb the stairs.

* * *

Blaine climbs out of bed, making sure not to disturb Kurt, and walks to the bathroom to take a shower.

His body feels as if just went on a week long run and the aftermath of it is finally settling in. The hot spray of the water helps a ton as it soothes the soreness and slight ache throughout his whole body. He can feel as his muscles loosen and relax within the first five minutes of being in the shower.

It seemed as if Kurt is an Energizer Bunny on speed who rebounds faster than he thought possible for someone. In the past six days, Blaine is pretty sure he's had more sex than is normal for a human.

Under the hot water, he thinks about what Kurt asked him about being terrified about finding his true love at a young age. He thinks about his relationships before Kurt, the ones that were good but never great, made him happy but never filled him with great joy, that were fun but never thrilling or exciting. Stepping out of the shower and drying off, he walks back into the room and stares at Kurt as he sleeps. His pink lips slightly parted, hair mussed up from sleep and sex, long, lean body gorgeously on display, lax and loose after their few rounds, fingertip shaped bruises marking his skin around his hips. Staring at the body he loves bringing pleasure to, and brings pleasure to him, it still surprises him that he was the one to get to fall in love with, and be loved by Kurt.

Thinking back on it, he is grateful to have had those relationships, because he knows for sure that what he feels for Kurt is real, is beyond anything he's ever felt, and is right in spending the rest of his life with him. Now he understands why Kurt let him date those guys. Without the experience and what he learned from those relationships, he wouldn't know what an amazing thing he has with Kurt. The love and happiness fulfilling in a way he's never had before with any other guy.

Going up to Kurt, and kissing at one of his scars on his back, he knows with all his heart that Kurt is his life from here on out. Pushing his hair back, he kisses Kurt's temple, hearing him softly sigh, and stands up, deciding he wants to wear something that is actually clothes after days of being naked.

Pulling on jeans and a shirt, he goes downstairs and to the kitchen, starved for anything to eat. One thing is for sure about being with Kurt, he sure knows how to work up an appetite that makes it feel as if he's never eaten. Grabbing stuff to make a sandwich, he hums in happiness, chuckling when he realizes what song he chose.

By the time he finishes, satisfied and stuffed for the moment, a knock on the door catches his attention. Looking through the peephole, he smiles at who's visiting.

"Hey, Jeffery, it's great to see you," Blaine says when he opens the front door to see his professor standing there. "What brings you here?"

"Check-up on Kurt," he replies.

"Well, come on in, then." Blaine steps out of the way, closing the door and walking to the living room. "Just wait and I'll go get him."

"Okay," Jeffery replies, standing in front of Kurt's bookshelf and reading the titles. Blaine sees him pull one down and go sit and begin to read.

Quickly running upstairs to the room, Blaine finds Kurt still asleep in bed, looking gorgeous. Watching him for a few heartbeats, Blaine still can't believe that he's going to wake up every morning for the rest of his life to someone as amazing as Kurt.

"Kurt," he whispers into his ear. "Wake up."

"Mmmm...Okay." He sees Kurt open his eyes and smile at him.

"Come on." He grabs Kurt's hand and pulls him to sit up, immediately surprised by Kurt grabbing behind his neck and bringing him down into a heated kiss.

Shivering when he feels fingers drag down the front of his shirt and stopping at his jeans, Blaine grabs Kurt's hands when he starts to undo his belt. "What are you doing?" he asks with a smile, feeling Kurt try to free his wrists.

"I want to have sex."

"We can't have sex," Blaine proclaims, not the least bit surprised by Kurt's actions.

"Why?" Blaine almost gives in when Kurt has the gall to pout and look at him with almost pleading eyes.

"Because Jeffery is downstairs to check up on you." Blaine lets go of Kurt's wrist, leaning down to kiss him. "And I don't think it's nice to leave him by himself for our own pleasure."

Chuckling when Kurt slumps his shoulders, dropping his forehead to his stomach and reluctantly agrees to leave him alone while Jeffery is here. Blaine watches as Kurt pulls on sweatpants and an oversized shirt.

Walking hand-in-hand down the stairs and to the living room, they find Jeffery sitting on the couch still reading the book he pulled down.

"Hey, Jeff," Kurt says to catch his attention. "Enjoying the book?"

"Not really reading it considering I was there when she wrote it and read the final draft." Jeffery stands up and places the book on the coffee table. "Plus, I was always a fan of her sister. Much better writer, if you ask me."

"Meh," Kurt says as he sits on the back of the couch. "I was always a fan of Austen."

Blaine stands there and listens in wonderment as Kurt and Jeffery talk, seeing their friendship they've shared for a very long time as they easily trade banter with each other.

"Always a romantic at heart." Jeffery stands in front of him and lifts his shirt, examining his now completely healed wound.

"You know me, can't resist a good love story."

Blaine leans against the wall, staring into Kurt's eyes as Jeffery checks on his wounds. Kurt winks at him and makes him chuckle.

"Well, it seems everything looks good. These all have healed quite nicely," Jeffery says as he assesses Kurt's back. "How's the neck?" he asks as he tips Kurt's head back.

"Bruises finally faded a few weeks ago," Kurt tells him. "It stopped hurting a few days after I woke up."

Blaine remembers how Kurt's voice sounded as if he was fighting a sore throat those first few days. Every time he saw the bruises or cleaned the wounds, a flame of anger rose up in him at what Sebastian tried to take from him. Never before did he have a deep desire to bring pain to someone like he wanted to bring to Sebastian. But all it would take for him to come back from that was for Kurt to smile at him or kiss him in the sweetest way or say he loves him.

"You should be fine. Just nothing too strenuous for a few more weeks."

"Thanks, Jeff," Kurt tells him, hopping off the couch and hugging him. "It was great seeing you again."

"You too, Kurt."

As Blaine stands there, he hears Jeffery tell Kurt something in their language, which makes Kurt chuckle and shake his head, patting Jeffery's shoulder. He tells something to Jeffery, turning his gaze to him and smiling; looking back to Jeffery, he talks with him a few more minutes. As they talk about something serious now, Blaine just listens in awe and wonderment at the beautiful language, kind of wishing he knew what they are talking about. He can tell it's something that makes Jeffery a tad bit uneasy by how his body gets a bit stiffer.

"Well, I guess I should be going now," Jeffery says after a few more minutes. "I'll do as you asked, Kurt."

"Thank you. Bye, Jeff."

"Goodbye, Kurt."

"I'll be upstairs," Kurt says right before kissing Blaine, making him feel a surge of need go through him.

Walking Jeffery to the door after Kurt leaves, Blaine musters up the courage to ask him the questions on his mind for the past few days.

"Um...I have an awkward question," Blaine mumbles, already feeling embarrassed.

"I think I've heard them all, Blaine." Jeffery laughs. "But ask away."

"Okay, so do angels have sex?"

"We're just as capable as humans," Jeffery replies. "That's not really an awkward question."

"No, but, do y'all have greater urges than us?"

"I believe with us it is a bit more heightened than with humans. Why?" Jeffery asks curiously.

"Can I just apologize in advance for what I'm about to say," Blaine says, feeling strange talking about his sex life with his professor, who he is starting to see as a friend. Seeing him nod his head and with a look of understanding on his face. "I don't know, with Kurt it's almost as if he's a cat in heat and all he has to do is touch me and I'm the same. I was just wondering if that's, you know, normal?"

"You have to understand with Kurt, he's been suppressing that urge for a very long time, and now that he's no longer holding it back that need is going to be great for some time." Jeffery explains with no trace of humor to his voice. Blaine knows he can understand what is happening with Kurt, to an extent. "As for the other thing, it is a common occurrence for people bonded together to know and share how they feel."

"Bonded?" Blaine asks confused.

"It's what we call it when an angel shares their blood with a human. The results afterward is why it's rarely done; only with a human an angel is in love with."

"Is that why I felt the same pain when Kurt was stabbed?"

"Yes, it was."

"Does that go away, too?"

"To my knowledge: no. I've seen couples bonded together still feeling what the other feels after fifty years."

"I think I can handle that." Blaine quietly expresses, thinking it's actually pretty cool what Kurt and him share. "Thanks for everything, Jeffery."

"Glad I could help." He smiles, surprising Blaine by hugging him. "I'll see you in class next week, right?"

"Yeah, you'll definitely see me there," Blaine responds.

After telling him bye, Blaine walks upstairs to find the room empty. Walking to the adjoining bathroom, he finds Kurt in the claw-footed bathtub, humming a song. Just watching him for a few moments, he smiles when Kurt notices him.

"Join me," Kurt says, resting his arms on the edge of the tub and laying his head on his arms, watching as Blaine undresses.

Stepping into the tub, and sitting down in the warm water, all it takes is Kurt grabbing his hand in his for Blaine to be filled with a need to touch and feel Kurt.

"Someone's desperate," he breathes out, watching as Kurt rises to his knees and moves forward to straddle his lap. Groaning when Kurt sinks down around him, getting even more turned on when he realizes what Kurt was doing up here while he was downstairs.

"You feel...so good." Kurt moans as he begins to move his hips.

"Yo-you too." Blaine groans, wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist and snapping his hips up.

The water sloshes over the sides of the tub and puddles on the floor from their movements.

When Kurt throws his head back and lets out a loud scream of pleasure, Blaine knows he must have hit his prostate. Wrapping his hand around Kurt's cock and stroking him a few times, he watches as Kurt falls apart above him, feeling him clenching around him. Thrusting his hips up half-a-dozen more times, he falls over the edge and comes.

Kurt slumps against him, kissing him and humming his contentment. "I love doing that with you," he says, pulling back with a smile on his lips.

"Based on these past few days, I'm not surprised by that statement." Blaine smiles; running his fingers along the scars on Kurt's back, feeling the slight tremble that goes through him when he does. "Do you miss it?"

"What?" Kurt asks tilting his head to the side and looking at Blaine confused.

"Flying." Blaine sees understanding cross Kurt's face, and then his eyes fill with a small sadness.

"I miss...I think what I miss most about it is the feeling of peace that would wash over me as I flew. It was the best feeling I had ever experienced up until being with you. I miss how freeing hit felt, too. It was just me and no one around to bother me when I wanted to be alone."

"It sounds amazing."

"It was." Kurt sits up and smiles. "I'm hungry. Let's make dinner."

"I can make my specialty: peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." Blaine chuckles when Kurt laughs, but nods his head yes.

* * *

"When can I meet your family?" Kurt sits on the island in the kitchen eating an apple as Blaine prepares lunch.

Kurt is curious to know the people he's seen and stories he's been told by Blaine.

"Whenever you want," Blaine replies, licking the peanut butter off his finger. "But I should warn you that my parents will quickly fall in love with you and overwhelm you with questions. My brother will probably joke about you choosing to be with me."

"Why?" he asks curiously.

"He'll bring up how gorgeous you are, and ask why you're with someone as average as me."

"Guess I'll have to tell him that I find you to be the sexiest person I've ever known." Kurt sees the blush that stains Blaine's cheeks after he says that, knowing it's the truth. Blaine is sexy in a way that is more than just his looks; he's sexy because of his heart, his unwavering and strong love for the people closest to him, and how he is more than just a beautiful face, he's a beautiful person. "Even if beauty isn't important."

"Says the guy who looks like what I imagine heaven to look like." Kurt snorts at that, pretty sure he is average in comparison to what heaven truly looks like. "That reminds me: Do all angels look like models perfectly carved from marble? Even Jeffery has female students swooning over him."

"I guess so." Kurt shrugs his shoulders, finishing his apple and doing a little cheer when he tosses the core and lands it in the trash can. "We never lingered on our looks. We always thought we looked normal to each other; never these heavenly creatures we are so often called in stories. It was only after we came down did we begin to realize how we looked." Kurt licks his lips, tasting the lingering sweetness of the apple on his lips. "I still don't get why people care so much about how I look. I'm simply me and don't think I look any different than other people."

"Trust me, you're gorgeous and I get why people stare when you walk past."

Kurt grabs one of the sandwiches when Blaine finishes and takes a huge bite out of it, smiling when the creamy and sweet mixture hits his tongue. "I love food," he says around the mouthful of sandwich.

"Oh, I know," Blaine teases as he watches Kurt eat. "How much did you eat your first week?"

"Oh, man," Kurt huffs, remembering his first week down and how ravenous he was. "If I could have gained weight, I probably would have had a little belly by the end." Kurt pats his stomach and giggles.

"Favorite food?" Blaine asks.

"Um...Oh, I absolutely can't get enough of cotton candy. The sweet, fluffy, airy goodness as it melts on my tongue; I go crazy for it."

"Least favorite?"

"I don't have many, but I don't care how great all their other food is, the French went wrong with escargot." Kurt scrunches his face up in disgust. "Bleh, that stuff was gross."

"Favorite famous person you've met?"

Kurt lies back on the cool marble on the island, thinking about the question. "Dead or alive?" he asks to clarify, sucking his thumb between his lips to clean off some peanut butter there.

Blaine sits in the chair in front of him and crosses his arms over his lower stomach, resting his chin on them, biting his lower lip as he watches Kurt do that. "Doesn't matter," he says after realizing he was staring longer than need be.

"Buddy Holly."

"You met Buddy Holly?" Blaine asks amazed, and with wonderment in his eyes. "That's freaking awesome."

"Yeah, it was a few weeks before the plane crash, though."

"But still, you met Buddy Holly."

Kurt laughs at the excitement he sees in Blaine's eyes at his answer.

Sitting up, seeing Blaine looking quiet delectable as he sits there with his messed up hair and goofy grin, he moves to straddle his lap. Draping his arms over his shoulders, rocking his hips the minutes amount, he moans at Blaine's cock rubbing against his through the fabric of their pants.

"You kno-know none of those people-...You...you feel good," he groans into Blaine's ear as Blaine grips his hips. "Those people do-don't matter because...because you're my favorite person I've met."

"Fuck, Kurt." Blaine thrust his hips up to meet the roll of Kurt's down. "You shouldn't say thi-things...like that."

"Why?" Kurt stares into Blaine's honey-colored eyes filled with lust and want.

"Because it makes...makes me want you even more."

Kurt kisses at Blaine's neck, nipping at the skin below his ear, and licking over it as it turns a shade of red. Rolling his hips down, gripping tight to the back of the chair, he says into Blaine's ear, "Take me upstairs to our room then."

Being able to say that the room is 'theirs' now sends a thrill up Kurt's spine. It has him happy beyond belief that Blaine is there to share it with him; is there to fill the empty spaces in all aspects of his life.

"With pleasure," Blaine replies as he holds him tight and stands up, making Kurt wrap his legs around his waist.

* * *

Blaine quickly preps Kurt, but still making sure to be gently. Stretching him with one then two and finally three fingers as Kurt vigorously works his hips down on the fingers, crying out when Blaine brushes his prostate.

"Now...please, I want you," Kurt begs, spreading his legs wider.

Pushing in to the heat and tightness that consumes him in the best way possible; makes him wish there was a way he could stay inside Kurt forever to experience the sensation. Blaine groans when he bottoms out; hips flush against Kurt's ass. Pulling out and thrusting his hips back in, hearing Kurt moan, he decides to do something different. Pulling all the way out, much to Kurt's protest, he sits back on his calves and lifts Kurt's legs onto his shoulders. Lining himself up once again at Kurt's entrance, Blaine pushes back in, leaning back over Kurt, bracing one hand on the side of his head. Stilling for a second, he begins to thrust into Kurt with deep, hard snaps of his hips.

"Fuck! Fuck, don't...don't stop."

"Never heard you cuss before." Blaine grins down at Kurt as he snaps his hips forward, making him say it again. He gets a certain thrill each time Kurt says it. "You should say it more often. I like how it sounds falling from your lips."

"That's because you-_Fuck!..._that feels amazing." Kurt claws at Blaine's sides, leaving red lines where his nails scrape across skin.

"That's because I what, Kurt?" Blaine asks, loving he's the only one that gets to do this to Kurt; gets to make him fall apart underneath him.

"You...you like how I say any word," Kurt replies.

"True," Blaine says as he teases Kurt and slows the movement of his hips, hearing him whine and beg for him to go faster. He gets a good look at Kurt's body flushed and covered in a sheen of sweat, pupils blown wide with pleasure, feeling Kurt's thighs trembling from where they rest against his chest. "Do you want to drop your legs?" he asks in case Kurt is uncomfortable.

"No, no this great," Kurt says as he shakes his head. "Now, can you fuck me like we both want."

Blaine chuckles at that. Slowly building up to the hard, fast pace Kurt wants. Grabbing Kurt's knee with his free hand, Blaine thrust into the heat and tightness that is sinful in the best way possible. "Can you come untouched?"

"Yes," Kurt responds, lifting his arms above his head to grasp at the headboard, fingers curling around the wooden slats.

"You know, I do like how you say any word." Blaine braces his other hand on the other side of Kurt's head, pulling his hips back and snapping them forward. "But there is one I love hearing you scream."

"Make me scream it then." Kurt grins at him in a way that has Blaine accepting the challenge.

Blaine isn't sure how long it takes after that for them to fall over the edge. It seems as if it's hours, building up and getting close, only to back off some, and doing it all over again until Kurt is begging beneath him for his touch. All it takes is him perfectly hitting that bundle of nerves one final time and Kurt is arching his back and coming, screaming his name. Hands come up and grab at his forearms, fingernails slightly digging in as Kurt rides out his orgasm.

The sensation of Kurt clenching around him has him following Kurt with his own release. His body experiences wave after wave of pleasure and ecstasy, never wanting it to end even though he can feel the pleasure dimming with each passing second.

Pulling out, and carefully dropping Kurt's legs, Blaine falls sideways on the bed. Body completely spent and still thrumming with aftershocks of his orgasm, he turns his head and grins at Kurt. "That was fun," he says slightly out of breath.

"That was phenomenal." Kurt pushes himself up on his forearms, looking down at Blaine with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"What?"

"We should fuck more often," Kurt replies with a chuckle.

"We have sex pretty much twenty-four-seven now. So, I don't understand the suggestion."

"No, we make love. That's amazing in and of its self; I love doing that because you practically worship me, which makes me feel amazing." Kurt fully sits up and crawls to lie next to Blaine, pushing his hair back. "But what we just did was fucking, and I loved it, too. Hence me saying we should fuck more often."

"You sure don't have a problem stating what you want. I'll give you that." Blaine sits up, quickly kissing swollen, red lips and climbs off the bed, laughing at how straight-forward Kurt can be. "But I'll take you up on your request. Now, let's take a nice, long, hot shower and then sleep for a bit." Blaine grabs Kurt's hands and lifts him up and off the bed, wrapping an arm around his waist and walking to the bathroom.

"I love you," Kurt whispers as he wraps his arms around Blaine's waist and lays his head on his shoulder.

"I love you, too." Blaine kisses Kurt's forehead and holds him that much closer, feeling as Kurt's heart beats against his ribs in a steady rhythm like a beat of a song. Feeling the _thump thump thump_, he knows that that heart belongs to him and that song is a song for him only.

* * *

Lying in bed after their shower, facing each other, skin still damp from the water and sending shivers over their bodies, Blaine traces his finger over one of the scars on Kurt's back. He follows the slightly raised skin back-and-forth, back-and-forth as Kurt just stares at him with big, blue eyes like the sky filled with love.

"You're fascinated with my scars," Kurt points out, eyes filling a bit of hesitation at mentioning them.

"I love your scars." Blaine slides his hand from Kurt's back to his side, following the scar below his ribcage. "I love this for what you fought for: for you and for us." He moves his hand back to the ones on his back. "I love these for what you sacrificed: to be with me as one and your forever. I love your scars because they show me what you're willing to do; and that you fight for what you believe in."

Blaine wipes away the single tear that rolls over the bridge of Kurt's nose, leaning forward and kissing each of his eyelids, the tip of his nose, his cheeks, and then his soft lips. "Don't hate what I find beautiful in you."

"After that, I don't think I do anymore. You make every inch of me feel beautiful, and I hope I do the same for you."

"Trust me, you do. Ever since I first saw you looking at me in the bar, I've felt nothing less than beautiful."

Kurt beams at him, moving closer until they're almost one; intertwined from legs up to their chests-which are close enough their hearts beat as one. Blaine holds him and they just stare into the other's eyes, seeing the emotions swimming in them. They see love for the other, happiness at being in this moment, small amount of fear over what if's-_'what if he died'_ or _'what if he said no that first night,'_ hope at what the future brings, but mainly they see the endless possibilities of years together.

"We can, you know," Kurt whispers into the air, breaking the comfortable silence shared between them.

"Can what?" Blaine asks with a smile on his lips.

"We can have our own forever together." Kurt turns in his arms and presses his body flush to his. Stretching his arm out, he feels as Kurt slots their fingers together and holds his hand. "Have our forever in the time we share."

"I look forward to spending forever with you, _angelus meus_."

"I look forward to spending forever with you, _amor pulcher_."

Blaine knows forever with Kurt is nothing short of perfect and exactly what he wants. Pulling him closer, Blaine buries his nose at the back of Kurt's neck and drifts to sleep with the smell of Kurt's bodywash filling his nose as he breathes. He thinks about forever and how he can't think of a better person to spend it with.

* * *

Kurt lets himself be pulled comfortably against Blaine's chest, feeling as he buries his nose at the back of his neck and as he breathes in and out. He slowly falls asleep knowing that forever with Blaine was worth the many, many years of waiting to be with him. Time might only allow seventy, maybe more or maybe less, years with Blaine, but Kurt will take them and grasp them close, because any time with Blaine is better than no time at all.

Besides, after all, forever is easier when you have the person you love next to you to share it with.


	6. Chapter 6: The Epilogue

His chin is resting in his hand, elbow propped up on the armrest; his eyes are heavy as he yawns. Jerking awake when he falls asleep, and hearing the girl a few seats down from him giggle, he really hopes he can make it through the next forty-five minutes awake.

"All right, class, that's it for today." He hears Jeffery say forty minutes later. "Remember those papers are due next week."

Elated class is over and gathering his things, Blaine walks down the aisle and down the steps, ready to go home.

"Blaine, can you hold back a second." Jeffery stops him, making him slump his shoulders and walk back to talk with him. "Is everything okay? You kept zoning out and falling asleep during class."

"Listen, Jeffery, I'm sorry about falling asleep in class today." Blaine apologizes, letting out a big yawn. "But, Kurt is to blame for it."

"How so?" Jeffery chuckles as he asks.

"I told you about his, I wouldn't exactly call it a problem, last week. Remember?"

"Yes."

"Do you know exactly when his need will wear off some?"

"Sorry, I don't. Kurt is a special case; he's the first one to withhold for so long. It could take months or years for it go away," Jeffery explains, laughing some at where Blaine's found himself.

Blaine isn't sure if he should be thrilled or worried about hearing Jeffery's answer of months or years.

"Wow, okay. That's something to hear," Blaine says. "I'm gonna go home now and pass out. Bye, Jeffery."

"Bye, Blaine," Jeffery says back, starting to gather his things on top of his desk. "Oh, Blaine."

"Yeah?"

"Talk to Kurt about taking it easy on you nights before you have class."

To say he is embarrassed is an understatement. Having his professor know more than he should about Kurt and his sex life is something he didn't think would ever happen.

* * *

He barely has the door closed for five seconds when Kurt is jumping into his arms and kissing him like crazy.

"I missed you so much," he says against Blaine's lips.

"I've been gone for less than four hours." Blaine points out.

"Almost four hours too long."

Blaine can already feel Kurt's need washing away his tiredness. But using all the strength he can muster, he sets Kurt on his feet and puts a few inches between them, seeing the pout on Kurt's face when he does that.

"Trust me when I say: I would love to have sex with you right now."

"Then why don't you?" Kurt grins, hooking his finger in the waistband of Blaine's jeans and pulling him forward.

"I need some sleep, love. I need longer than three hours a night." At that moment Blaine yawns big and feels his eyes get heavy all over again, proving his point.

"Yeah, you should sleep." Kurt strokes his thumb over the apple of his cheek, giving him a sympathetic look. "You look worn out."

"Okay." Blaine drops his foreheads to Kurt's and chuckles. "I'm gonna go sleep for the next week." He smiles when Kurt laughs at that, giving him a quick peck on the lips and walking upstairs.

Once in the bedroom, he strips down to just his boxers and climbs into bed and under the covers. His head barely even hits the pillow before he's passed out cold.

* * *

With nothing to do for a few hours, Kurt decides to go out shopping to cook dinner.

He walks amongst the produce in the store, grabbing a few things. Seeing a couple a few feet in front of him looking happy and in love, he smiles at knowing that feeling. After years, he has the one person he would die for, the one person he waited forever for, and it feels amazing.

Thinking of Blaine is enough to have him filled with a need to want to drop everything he's doing and go home and spend the rest of the day in bed having sex. But knowing Blaine needs his rest he resists that urge and finishes shopping.

A few hours later, Kurt stirs the sauce he made and thinks about what Blaine said about sleep and how he's been on him twenty-four seven the past week-and-a-half. He's was just as surprised by this new side to him as Blaine was. When he thought about taking that big step with Blaine, he never imagined it would create such a new part to him that would crave Blaine and his touch all the time now. It's amazing, but he can see the toll it's taking on Blaine, and he knows he needs to learn to control wanting to jump him all the time now.

Hearing Blaine padding into the kitchen, he gives him an easy smile, feeling his heart soaring at the simple sight of him alone.

"What's with the delicious food? Not that I'm complaining." Blaine smiles as he kisses Kurt real quick and sits down at the kitchen island and begins to serve himself.

"It's sort of an apology," Kurt replies, watching Blaine with a smile on his face, enjoying him enjoy his cooking.

"An apology for what?"

Kurt grabs the wine and fills Blaine's glass. "For jumping you pretty much every second of the day."

"Oh," Blaine says with a bit of a blush staining his cheeks.

"I didn't know anything like that would happen after we slept together for the first time. It's like this feeling that's been under the surface all this time has finally broken free and I can't control it. I have a need for you all the time that doesn't seem to be waning or going away."

"Yeah, Jeffery told me it could take some time for it to fade or go away." Blaine tells him.

"So, you're going to have to put up with me like this for awhile?"

"Yeah," Blaine replies, chuckling and kissing Kurt when he sits in his lap. "That's why I think we should have some rules."

"I'm okay with rules," Kurt sighs out, knowing Blaine is feeling his need as it grows in him.

"I ask for at least seven hours of sleep," Blaine says as he runs his hand under Kurt's shirt and along the skin of his stomach.

"Seven hours...o-okay."

"A maximum of twice the night before class."

"I...I can do that." Kurt moans as Blaine runs his hand up his chest, stroking his thumb over his left nipple.

"And last, I need some rest after coming home from school."

"Th-that's und-...understandable." Kurt drops his head on Blaine's shoulder when he slides his hand down between his legs and starts to palm him; rolling his hips down on Blaine's hand, Kurt moans at the pleasure building in him.

"Wa-...Want to skip dinner for now?" Blaine pants, Kurt feeling how hard he already is when he removes his hand and rolls his hips down on him.

"Yes," Kurt groans out, wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders, and his legs around his waist, when he stands up with him, heading to the bedroom.

* * *

It's a beautiful June morning and he watches Kurt sleep next to him. He looks beautiful with the morning sun falling down around him, soaking into his skin. Tracing the scars on his back, like he normally does, fingers following the slightly raised skin, moving his fingers down to the scar on Kurt's left side. Sometimes he wonders what would have happened if Kurt hadn't made it through that injury, but he can't linger too long on the thought, because he can't imagine his world without Kurt in it.

It's been almost seven months since he met Kurt, and four since he almost died by Sebastian's hand. But even that doesn't stop him from thinking that they've been the best seven months of his life, filled with more happiness and love than he could ever imagine.

Seeing the smile spread across Kurt's face, announcing he's awake, he watches as he opens his eyes and gazes at him. Once again, Blaine is taken aback by Kurt's pure beauty and can't believe he's his for the rest of his life.

He knows he must be staring because Kurt says with a giggle, "What?"

"Will you marry me?" Blaine asks with all his heart, knowing this is what he really wants. He knows marriage at his age might be stupid. He's never known of someone getting married so young and it lasting, but he knows with Kurt it will be a marriage to last forever.

"Yes!" Kurt excitedly answers, surprising Blaine by rolling him onto his back and pouncing on top of him, kissing him breathless. "Yes a thousand times over."

"I was hoping you say that." Blaine jokes, always knowing that would be Kurt's answer.

It's only after Kurt kisses him again after laughing, does Blaine feel the desperation and need surge up in him, immediately having him forget everything for the rest of the day.

* * *

Inside a hotel room in Paris, he stands in front of the open doors staring out at the view. The breeze blows and ruffles his black feathers, sending a sense of calmness through him for a brief second. He hears someone burst through his bedroom doors, knowing it's his meager excuse for an assistant; it's his human that he hates, but still, somehow, relies on.

"What, James?!" He shouts out of frustration of being disturbed.

"You said not to disturb you at times like these unless there is news on him," James squeaks out, fear running through him.

"What is it then?"

"They're getting married." James breaks the news, wanting to leave at once because he's terrified of Sebastian's response to what he said.

Sebastian does nothing with the anger building in him, curling his fingers tighter into his fist and hating everything happening. It's only when he turns and finds James standing there like a scared mouse does he snap.

Flying across the large room and knocking him to the ground, shoving his foot on his throat and pressing down as hard as he can, he throws his wings out in anger. It's just an unfortunate event that James had to be the one to tell him.

"I can smell your fear radiating off of you like an awful stench. You humans are so weak." Sebastian grins down at James, seeing the light in his eyes slowly fading. In James' eyes he can see the fear as he looks at him, see the last glimmer of hope die, and see the hatred. "I never understood why He loved you like He does. Maybe you can ask Him for me." Sebastian presses down on his throat until he sees the life leave James' eyes, removing his foot and walking back to stand in front of the open doors.

He can get rid of the body later, knowing he'll probably need to find a new assistant now that he's killed James. As he stands there, relaxing a bit when the wind blows through his feathers again, he begins to think and plan for a way to prevent that wedding from happening.

"I'll make sure this time I don't leave you alive," Sebastian says with hatred and evilness dripping from his voice.

**A/N: I do have an outline for a sequel that I don't know when I'll start posting. Thanks for reading**


End file.
